Indian Hills
by GemmaTellerSoa
Summary: Jackson Teller in another set of circumstances. Another view of SOA if facts had been viewed under an entirely different light. Ashley Pierce works for Jury at Indian Hills and how does she complicate things between Jax and Joshua Talbot? An A/U of SOA which all SOA characters and writing are owned by Kurt Sutter.
1. Out

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR CHARACTERS FROM SOA OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH KURT SUTTER. I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS OF ASHLEY PIERCE AND JOSHUA TALBOT AND ANY OTHER OC.**

Chapter 1

Out

Several members of SAMCRO stood at the bar of the Indian Hills, Nevada charter of Sons of Anarchy better known as SOA, while others sampled the delights of the buffet of beautiful women. Tig laughed heartily over his beer to Clay Morrow, "I'm gonna be having some fun tonight, brother." Alex Trager, affectionally or not so affectionally called, Tig, was SAA or Sergeant at Arms. His task was to protect Clay, President of the mother charter of SOA which was known as SAMCRO, Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Originals. SAMCRO was based in Charming, California.

SAMCRO, after riding for several days, was almost home and made a pit stop here to let off some steam with some of Jury's finest women. Jury Denning, the Indian Hills SOA president, ran a legitimate escort service called the Thunder Club and the boys loved stopping off anytime they came through the area.

Suddenly, the door opened and the bright Nevada sunlight streamed inside the dark interior of the clubhouse. Everyone stopped talking as a 21st century version of the bad guy walked in the saloon and everyone stopped to stare. A tall, blonde lanky young man came strolling in almost like he owned the place. No one said anything to him, it's a brothel, and men come and go.

Ashley quickly walked over to him. This wasn't just any Ashley this was THE Ashley. This was Ashley Pierce, the top girl in Jury's stable, the one girl that every SAMCRO guy wanted to have for the night when they were visiting, that Ashley. She put her arms around the golden boy, "Hey stranger, haven't seen you around these parts," she purred. He smiled up at her as he lazily draped his arm over her shoulders, "Hey darlin'," She loudly whispered "Might I interest you in some alone time?" His face lit up with his patented lopsided grin, "Of course darlin' lead the way."

Tig spit his beer across the bar, "Damn, fucking little shithead, that's my piece of ass he's walking away with!" Clay patted him on the back with a chuckle, "Guess you'll have to find something else to play with or wait in line for sloppy seconds."

Ashley guided the mysterious blonde to her room and shut the door. The door had barely closed when she was up in his arms with her legs around his waist, "I have missed you."

His lips were on her neck tasting her vanilla scent. God, he had missed her smell and her taste. How he missed being able to feel her legs around him.

Just as suddenly as she had pounced on him she jumped down and punched him in the chest. He stepped back and looked at her in surprise. "Jesus Christ, what the hell was that for?"

Ashley turned and dropped on the bed. She looked up at him through her long dark lashes, "Don't you ever go off and leave me for 3 years again, do you hear me, Jackson Teller!"

He sat down next to her, "Baby, I can't promise that, but I can promise that I'll do whatever I can to keep it from happening again."

He started nuzzling her neck while his hands started massaging her breasts through her skimpy costume.

"Well, Jax, I see you haven't forgotten everything being in the big house have you?"

The guys in the main room could hear the noises coming from Ashley's room and started joking among themselves. Part of Ashley's popularity and charm were her gifts of making a man feel as if he was the only one in the world who could make a woman cum. Her moans were getting louder and the guys were punching each other and razzing Tig about what he was missing. All of a sudden the pool table went silent. It even seemed the juke box went quiet. Ashley let out a scream that she had never made with any of them.

It wasn't so much that she screamed or that she had never screamed for any of them. It was what she screamed. "Jax Teller, I love you!"

Jackson Teller had been missing for seventeen years. He had vanished into thin air since his father, J.T. had been killed in a motorcycle accident.


	2. President's

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR CHARACTERS FROM SOA OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH KURT SUTTER. I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS OF ASHLEY PIERCE AND JOSHUA TALBOT AND ANY OTHER OCS.**

Chapter 2

Presidents

The ball in the pinball machine slowly made its descent into the opening at the bottom of the machine without one paddle stopping its path. Even the jukebox was silent as it decided between AC/DC's "Highway to Hell" or Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Simple Man". All three slot machines mysteriously went silent. Not a sound was made. If it was possible to not breathe, it would be now.

Clay slowly removed the cigar from his mouth and placed it gently into the ashtray. The cherry balanced delicately on the end much like his emotions were balancing right on the edge. Tig looked at Clay masking the horror on his face by slowly taking a drink of his whiskey so the rest of their crew would be none the wiser. This is where the golden boy had run off.

One look at Jury was all it took to know that he had been hiding the heir apparent. John Teller, founding member, one of the First 9, his first born, the crown prince and only surviving son was here right under their nose.

"Little fucker, shoulda known," spat Tig barely above a whisper.

It was un-fucking-believable to Clay that after seventeen years, Jackson Teller had been living in Nevada.

How did the Son's miss this Intel? The Son's were supposed to have the best intelligence officer in the country in Juan Carlos Ortiz, otherwise known as Juice.

Juice could find a needle in a haystack if needed and he had not been able to track down Jax. Granted he hadn't even been a prospect at the time of Jax's disappearance, but he still had been tasked in searching for the boy since he had joined SAMCRO.

Gemma insisted every year on the anniversary of J.T.'s death that a new search went out for Jax. She just knew that Jax, out there somewhere, wanted to come home.

Jury watched in a state of shock when Jax waltzed through the front door and nonchalantly sat down on the bar stool, as if he didn't have a care in the world. It didn't matter that he was returning from a three year stint at High Desert State Prison.

Jury never prayed so hard in his entire, pathetic life for Ashley to take Jax in the back, the quicker the better. He just knew that Jax would look up out of his pussy trance and want to give him a hug and would see one of the SAMCRO brothers scattered around the room.

Jury recognized that eventually this day would come. He had worried about it, especially when SOA had patched them over. He was hoping that Jax, when he became a man, would go back to Charming. Jax owed it to his family to let them know he was still alive after all these years.

His mother deserved at least that much. Jax needed to tell Gemma how he felt and clear the air. If he did it for no other reason, than to just get rid of that monkey on his back and let him move on.

Jury inhaled deeply and took a big gulp of whiskey as he stood all his 6'4" waiting for the inevitable explosive roar from Clay. Clay was formidable when on the warpath and this was going to be a war, let there be no doubt about that. He had been an accomplice in hiding Jax and carrying this secret for seventeen years. This could get him stripped of his patch and with all that Jury knew and suspected about Clay, it could possibly get him killed.

Clay walked over and with the big paw of a hand clapped it on Jury's shoulder, "We need to talk brother." Clay had a tilt to his head and a toothy grin that, to an outsider who was none the wiser, looked like he and Jury were just two pals having drinks at the bar. To members of SAMCRO, who had experienced that evil, sadistic grin there was an entirely different meaning.

Jury was in deep shit with Clay. Not everyone knew why he was on Clay's bad side at the moment but the noise level suddenly went to stratospheric. The jukebox decided on "Highway to Hell" at a decibel rivaling any concert stadium, the pinball machine went into full mode with all the bells and whistles. Out of the blue all three slot machines had winners with the lights and sirens on top blaring, and pool balls were being hit at a couple of tables with intense ferocity. No one wanted to be included in that conversation or be victims to that smile no one.

Bobby left Daytona's side to walk over to Chibs. Daytona was Bobby's 'perfect darkness'. She was 5'1" of chocolate latte, with long, perfectly straight brown hair. Today she was wearing Bobby's favorite outfit; red shorts that showed the 'just what the doctor ordered' roundness of her ass peaking out of the bottom, and a black satin tube top that barely covered her 44DD tits that Bobby had his face buried in before Ashley's announcement.

Chibs looked at Bobby and shrugged his shoulders. Bobby nodded his head towards the back rooms where Jax had gone with Ashley. Chibs took a split second before it suddenly came to him what was going on.

"Ye gotta be shittin' me?"

"That's what it looks like. That's Jax back there. After all these years he finally showed up."

"It seems 'e knows the lass though."

"I'd say he knows Ashley and really well to hear her. She doesn't sound like that with any of us. Does she?" Bobby looked over at Chibs with a questioning look on his face.

Chibs shook his head pitifully, "Nay."

"How long ya think Jury's been keeping Jackie boy here?" questioned Chibs.

"My guess, I'd say the entire seventeen years."

"Holy Shite, Mother Mary of Christ! It's gonna be worse than the Holy War when Gemma finds out about this."

"I know, I know," Bobby shook his head forlornly as he walked back to Daytona's side.

Clay and Jury walked to Jury's office. No words were spoken. It was similar to a dead man walking to the gallows march for the silence and the cadence of the steps. Jury was determined not to speak first, to let Clay start the conversation.

'At least gives me time to gather my thoughts before my lynching.'

Clay leaned back on the worn couch. Long legs casually placed in front with the right leg crossed over at the ankle of the left without a care in the world. Looking up at Jury he motioned over to the arm chair with a wave of his long arm and a slight nod of his massive head.

Jury did not rush. He was not easily intimidated. He served three tours in Vietnam after one tour in Korea. Clay could be loud, blustery, and yes deadly, but the fucker was in his house. No matter what he had done and what the circumstances, he deserved respect in his home and this asshole was gonna give it to him. He was still Chapter President, at least for the moment, and was J.T's best friend. This man was not going to come in here and act like he owned the place.

Instead of the arm chair, Jury walked behind the desk to his executive office chair. The high curved chair with the rich tufted brown leather back and seat and the exposed wood scroll arms with the classic nail head trim accents had been specially made to order to fit Jury's tall lanky frame. It also looked sophisticated and businesslike. This was not a social call; there was no need for a social seating arrangement.

"Who all knows?"

Jury was almost dumbstruck. This was not the first statement or question he expected out of Clay's mouth.

"Jax, Ashley, and me," Jury paused, "and after a few minutes ago, all of SAMCRO."

"How could you keep this from me?"

"That wasn't my decision to make."

"You knew all this time, all this fucking time that I've been worried sick, that Gemma has been going mad with grief thinking the worst because of the unknown!" Clay was roaring.

There's the Clay that Jury was expecting.

"Two years ago when we patched you over, where was he then? You just conveniently hid him away cuz step-daddy was coming for a visit?" sarcasm was dripping from Clay as he stood up and started pacing the room.

"Jax was at High Desert. Just finished up three years, in fact he got out today."

Clay turned with contempt oozing from every pore, "Surprise, Step-daddy's here to greet ya son."

"Was he ever going to come back to Charming, back to see his mother, his family?" anger still in his voice.

"Again, that wasn't my decision to make. I've tried to reason with him now that he is older and much wiser, and frankly Clay, this boy has always been wise way beyond his years."

"You expect me to believe that he managed to hide for seventeen years, hide since he was sixteen fucking years old and you had nothing to do with it. NOTHING!" Clay bellowed to make the walls shake.

Jury knew that Jax was going to hear and come running any minute and that confrontation needed to wait. At least until this one was calmed down to nuclear level stage one. Lord knows we didn't need a nuclear meltdown this close to Yucca Mountain.

"Calm down and let me explain."

"Calm down, calm down! Don't ever tell me to calm down," Clay swung around so fast that Jury felt a slight breeze from the motion.

"If you want me to talk to you then you are going to sit down and we're going to talk in a rational and calm manner before you meet with Jax. Is that understood?"

"You are not going to continue to be belligerent and raving and upset my clientele, remember this is a place of business, my business. I would NEVER come to Teller-Morrow and cause a scene that would impact your livelihood," Jury commanded.

The sarcasm remained in Clay's voice, "Well, we wouldn't want the little gashes to lose any money now would we?"

"If you want to talk to Jax, you are going to have to settle down or you will just alienate him even more and Gemma will never see him again. Blowing up like you are doing right now is going to send him in here like a steam roller, so I suggest you stuff it and quick."

Clay dropped back on the sofa and pulled out a cigar. Rolling it between his thumb and forefinger, his face turned stony.

"I'll be on my best behavior. He will get back to Charming," he said in the iciest of tones.

_Get Out Alive_

_No time for goodbye he said as he faded away_

_Don't put your life in someone's hands, they're bound to steal it away_

_Don't hide your mistakes 'cause they'll find you, burn you_

_Then he said if you want to get out alive run for your life_

_This is my last time she said as she faded away_

_It's hard to imagine but one day you'll end up like me_

_Then she said if you want to get out alive run for your life_

_If I stay it won't be long till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go, I can only hope that I make it to the other side_

_If you want to get out alive run for your life_

_By Three Days Grace_


	3. Confused

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR CHARACTERS FROM SOA OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH KURT SUTTER. I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS OF ASHLEY PIERCE AND JOSHUA TALBOT AND ANY OTHER OCS.**

I would like to send out my sincere appreciation to Laughingwarrior and EmeraldJewelSparkle for all their help and answering the thousands of emails and dm's. I can't say enough thanks to the Freak Circle. You all are my lifeline and have encouraged me to keep up this new endeavor in my life and I love each of you!

Chapter 3

Confused

Jax and Ashley lay in her bed with the pink satin sheets intertwined around their legs. Lazily, she traced around his tattoo and drew circles on his broad, tan chest as her head rested on his left shoulder. While his right arm propped against the plush headboard held a joint above his head, his left hand held a long wavy tendril of hair the color of dark chocolate.

At that moment, that microcosm of space, all was perfect. He was home, he was with his Old Lady, and he was free.

Just for that briefest of seconds, that little flash of time, all was right with the world. It wasn't going to last. His entire life he knew when his world was about to go to shit and his inner "life is about to get totally fucked up" alarm was ringing loud and clear. That feeling of foreboding which always crept upon him before something impacted his life; when Thomas got sick that last time and died, when his dad was killed, when he had his wreck, the times he was arrested, and all the other periods' ad nauseum.

Ashley was perfectly content. He was home, she was with her Old Man, and he was free.

There was nothing more in this world to want, but she knew Jax. Ashley felt the tension in his body increasing, as though strings on a violin tightened before a concert, which was never a good sign. This was the man she had known for fifteen years. Sometimes she knew him better than he knew himself.

* * *

July, 1995

Ashley was driving along Highway 95 enjoying the beautiful sun kissed dawn before the heat scorched the sand covered plain. The radio was blasting with the windows down and she was singing U2's "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" at the top of her lungs. Only half-way paying attention to the deserted highway, she acted as she didn't have a care in the world. This early in the morning didn't garner much attention this far out of town which was the way Ashley liked it, no cars and an open road.

As she rounded the bend, Ashley slammed on the brakes. A motorcycle lay on its side, a tangled mass of chrome and rubber. What looked to be a man, or what Ashley hoped to be a man and not a dead body, lay crumbled beside it.

While jumping out of the car, she grabbed her cell phone and dialed 911 reporting the location. As she ran over to the man and got closer, she saw that he was indeed breathing, but barely. She gently touched his hand.

Ashley knew this man must be scared and would need comforting, "Help is on the way. What's your name?" Met with silence she leaned down and gently repeated, "Help is on the way. What's your name?"

He barely mumbled out, "Jax Teller."

Looking at all the blood surrounding this young man, Ashley felt he may not have much time left. He didn't need to die without his family, "Is there someone I can call?"

"My phone," he whispered, "Under ICE."

"Sure, that's smart, In Case of Emergency." She told him, "As soon as EMS gets here I'll call them and I hear the sirens now. Hold on Jax."

"My name's not Jax, I'm Joshua Talbot," he vehemently started shaking his head.

Ashley tenderly tried to calm him down. With his obvious head injury he was confused and pushing the issue any further would have him thrashing about causing additional injury.

Carson City Fire and Rescue along with ambulance service arrived and EMS performed a "scoop and run" on the young man. Ashley was left standing in an almost shocked state herself when a CCFR person walked over.

"Are you okay miss?" asked the fireman as he gingerly touched Ashley's shoulder. Shaking her head to remove the cobwebs clouding her vision, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh, yes. Everything is fine. Where did you take him? I need to call his family."

As usual in such situations, the robotic mode appeared in the fireman, "Carson Tahoe Regional Medical Center to evaluate and then if needed transfer to Renown Regional Trauma in Reno."

Thanking him, Ashley walked away to wait to speak to the police officers about the horrific scene she had encountered less than thirty minutes earlier. Only being thirty minutes was unfathomable to her.

While waiting to speak to the officer in charge, she placed the call on the cell phone the injured man left with her.

"Hello, my name is Ashley Pierce and I'm calling about an accident. This phone is from the young man who said his name is Jax Teller."

"How did you get this phone and who did you say you were again?" an angry voice yelled into the phone.

Anger was not the reaction that Ashley had anticipated; distress yes, anger, no.

"There was a motorcycle accident on Highway 95 and the man was hurt and told me to call on this phone. Even with his horrible injuries he mumbled his name was Jax Teller and then he said his name was Joshua Talbot. He's hurt really bad and I think he's confused."

"Have you talked with the police?" the irritated anonymous voice questioned.

"No, I'm waiting for them to come and get me after everything gets cleared up."

Testily the voice, as though through clenched teeth, "His name is Joshua Talbot and you never heard any other name. Is that understood?"

Ashley didn't feel uneasy, but knew that she should answer in the affirmative, "Yes, sir."

"What hospital did they take him?" gruffly spoke the unnamed male voice.

"Carson Tahoe Regional Medical Center to evaluate and they said if they had to they would transfer to Renown Regional Trauma in Reno."

"Thanks for helping him. Meet me there. My name is Jury. I'll see you Ashley," and abruptly hung up.

Ashley slowly pocketed the man's cell phone and realized she had just been ordered to meet this Jury at the hospital.

By the time Ashley finished talking with the police and finally made it to the hospital there were several motorcycles already lined up at the entrance to the ER.

'Finding this mysterious Jury shouldn't be any trouble, because he has to be the owner of one of those beauties,' thought Ashley. As she was a little spellbound with the chrome, leather, and smell of oil and gasoline, Ashley took her time making her way to the ER entrance.

'Snap out of it, girl,' she chided herself,'What are you going to do? Go inside and ask if you can ride bitch behind one of those guys? Ain't going to happen.'

Walking into the ER, she saw an assortment of men standing in the lobby. There were tall, skinny, short, fat, muscular, bearded, dirty, and clean shaven; a veritable smorgasbord of men just for selection right then and there served up in any fashion.

All that testosterone, all that leather, and dear sweet Jesus all those men. Taking a deep breath, Ashley finally spoke, "I would like to speak with Jury."

As soon as she spoke, all those men that she had been eating up as Skittles eye candy, turned simultaneously to see who belonged to the angelic voice. When they saw Ashley, some of the men actually had their mouths hang open.

Standing 5'5" with hair the color of dark chocolate with wavy curls cascading down to the center of her back, her eyes so brown they looked black, and a lean tight body that showed not one ounce of fat; Ashley Pierce was a picture of elegance.

"That would be me. Are you Ashley?" The very tall sandy haired man started walking toward her.

"In the flesh," she jokingly smirked as she flashed her pearly white teeth. Somewhere in the back of the room an exclamation of "Good Lord, help me" was heard.

Jury Denning, President of the Indian Hills Devils Tribe Motorcycle Club, looked sharply over his shoulder and glared at his men.

As Jury walked toward the girl, he had only one thought, 'Jax takes one look at this girl and we're so screwed.'

"Would it be possible to talk with you in private?" Jury quietly leaned down to Ashley as he held her elbow and guided her into a dimly lit chapel area off the waiting room.

Before "sure thing" had the time to escape her lips, she was gently pushed to a sitting position in a pew, "Is he okay?"

"The doctors are still in surgery with him. They haven't given us a status update or anything more yet."

"There is something I need to discuss with you and I'm hoping that you can understand that I'm not particularly comfortable talking about this subject."

"Okay," Ashley said a little hesitantly.

"Joshua gets a little confused about his name sometimes and he and I would appreciate it if you wouldn't repeat what he thought was his name after the accident."

Jury looked at Ashley in a way that she wasn't intimidated, but knew that it was in her best interest to keep her mouth shut.

"_BROKEN WINGS"_

_Fight the fight alone when the world is full of victims _

_In my opinion seeing is to know what you give will always carry you_

_And who's to say we won't survive it too_

_Set a free all will fall between the cracks of memories of all that I am and all I'll be_

_On broken wings I'm falling and it won't be long_

_The skin on me is burning by the fires of the sun_

_On skinned knees I'm bleeding and it won't be long_

_I've got to find that meaning and I've searched for so long_

By Alter Bridge

A/N: I apologize for the long delay in between chapters and hopefully the "being a new writer" writer's block is now gone by the wayside.

If you would like to know the inspiration behind Ashley go and google a picture of Anna Silk from "Lost Girl".


	4. Dirty Secret

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR CHARACTERS FROM SOA OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH KURT SUTTER. I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS OF ASHLEY PIERCE AND JOSHUA TALBOT AND ANY OTHER OCS.**

I would like to send out my sincere appreciation to Laughingwarrior, MuckyShroom, and EmeraldJewelSparkle for all their help with the endless questions! I couldn't be anywhere without you three wonderful ladies! And to all the rest of the Freak Circle, Ya'll are all such an inspiration and encouragement! Thank you just isn't enough.

CHAPTER 4

Dirty Secret

There was no time to waste; she had to tell him. It was two years too long in waiting to tell him, in her opinion, but she had yielded to Jury's wishes.

Ashley had been telling Uncle Jury that Jax needed to know about the Devil's Tribe patching over to SOA. No, he didn't just need to know; he deserved to know. Jury was adamant that Jax not find out until the solid gray concrete block walls topped with razor wire were not surrounding him.

Jury had tried to convince her that Jax's safety was the utmost priority during his time in High Desert. At the time of the patch over, Jax still had two more years to serve in his sentence, as long as he behaved. The conviction of possession of stolen property over $3500 carried a one to ten year sentence. Jury knew Judge Lawrence Wainwright had been lenient when sentencing Jax to three years, but the judge was very clear, if Jax made any waves in prison the entire ten years would be imposed. As long as Jax kept a low profile and stayed out of trouble he would get out in the three years. There was no need for him to spend any time in solitary for going ballistic during a family visit and subsequently have the remaining seven years tacked on to the sentence. With the tendency to think without any regard to the consequences until after the fact, Jax would not react well if he were to find out about the patch over while still in prison.

Ashley leaned up to look in those deep blue eyes, "Jax, shit I mean Josh, oh fuck one of these days I'm going to totally forget and call you Jax Teller in front of someone instead of Joshua Talbot."

"It's alright darlin' as long as it's just us there isn't a problem, ya know that," Jax pulled her close into his side.

"I have missed you so much and I'm so glad to be here with ya," he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

She hugged him tightly, "We've missed you too, sweetheart, I'm so glad that you're home safe and sound."

Ashley sighed, "I need to talk with you about some things before the party tonight."

"I really should get up and go and say hey to Uncle Jury," Jax slowly stood up and stretched; glad to finally use his muscles for good things and not lifting weights in the prison yard.

"I just breezed right past all my brothers and didn't even give anyone a nod hello. I've been gone three years and didn't even bother with saying fuck you or nothing."

"Are you trying to kick me outta bed? You got a hot date I don't know about?" Ashley pulled the top satin sheet and wrapped it around her as she sat up on the side of the bed, legs swinging off the side.

Walking around the end of the bed towards her, he shook his head. "No," he said steadfastly, as he reached to bring her into his arms, "But if you are going to join me in that long overdue shower and I'm going to say hey to the guys, then we better get a move on. Besides both of us have a more significant date at our house. That's certainly more important before we even think of going to the party."

* * *

July, 1995

It had been four days since Ashley had stumbled upon the accident and the mystery surrounding it was still intriguing her. One of Ashley's faults was once an idea got stuck in her head; she was like a dog searching out a bone. She was relentless until she got answers or accomplished the task. Since Ashley felt drawn to check out Joshua's condition, she went to the hospital. That way she could kill two birds with one stone.

Driving into the parking garage, Ashley circled around and around, up and up each level, slowly looking for the tell tale grouping of motorcycles. Inconspicuous was not a word to be used with the car Ashley drove. The girls Ashley worked with called it a "hooptie" which was easier than saying "piece of shit." The car ran, but it wasn't pretty by any stretch of the imagination. Ashley really didn't care. When it came to a vehicle, all she cared about was putting in gas, cranking it, shifting it in drive or reverse and if it worked. That wasn't entirely true, she took care of changing the oil and making sure all the fluids were full, but she never had the money to have regular maintenance, so the engine ran a little loud. The hole in the muffler created a rumble which in a confined space like the parking garage reverberated throughout the entire structure, announcing Ashley's arrival. Continuing the "hooptie" presentation; the puke green color famous from the 1970's didn't exactly exude beauty in itself. If only it had remained the solitary color of the car. Concluding the paint statement, the addition of the dark blue driver's door and the primer covered front passenger door added up to Ashley having the winner of the 1995 car of the year.

While parking on the uppermost level of the parking garage, she had only seen a couple of bikes.

'Hmmm, wonder if he will even be there?' she started to doubt whether her quest was a good idea.

Walking into the front entrance, Ashley looked around and walked over to the front desk. As she saw the little old lady sitting behind the counter in the pink smock, Ashley let loose with her brightest smile,"You must be one of the hospital's pink ladies? It's so wonderful everything you do to volunteer your time to help anyone at the hospital."

The lady beamed at Ashley's praise and asked how she could help. As if she was supposed to be there, Ashley casually asked for Joshua Talbot's room. The little lady in the pink smock blushed and gave Ashley a pass and told her room 532. As she turned away, Ashley gave the big smile again and thanked her one last time.

'Bingo, works every time,' she thought, 'Kill'em with kindness and give' em the smile and they melt like butter on a hot biscuit.'

After exiting the elevator on the fifth floor, the antiseptic smell assaulted her nose. 'Why do all medical facilities have to smell like a bottle of bleach?'

Ashley located the sign directing her the way to Joshua's room. If this "Jury" man was in the room, could she follow through with her ulterior plan? She had this worrisome nagging feeling that if he was there and she told him, it wouldn't turn out positive. She started walking down the long tiled hallway. The tap, tap, tap, tap of her three-inch stiletto's sent out a cadence Ashley swore was saying to her in sing song 'ASH-LEY-THIS-WILL-NOT-WORK' and again 'ASH-LEY-THIS-WILL-NOT-WORK.' She kept hearing it with each step down the interminable hallway.

'Oh dear fucking Lord, get this phrase out of my head!' screamed Ashley to herself.

Finally, she saw the sign signifying room 532. Gently knocking on the large wooden door, she grasped the over-sized silver handle and pushed. She took a large gulp of oxygen as if she was jumping into the deep end of the pool. In essence, Ashley was about to jump into the ocean, if her suspicions were correct.

The door opened just wide enough for her to slip inside. There lay the man of the hour in a hospital bed with tubes in his mouth, nose and a central line in his neck. He had one side of his body in a cast from his toes to his waist. What could be seen of his body was covered in road rash. As the slang expression said, he was a "hot mess."

Jury was leaned back on a pleather covered couch that was provided by the hospital. It was painfully obvious to Ashley that the poor man hadn't slept the entire four days since the accident. Looking at the crap he was sitting on, it wasn't inconceivable that he couldn't sleep. It should be illegal to call it a couch when it was only a board, minimally softened by a thin piece of foam, and covered with a piece of pleather all duplicating to form the upper section. To be really creative, the two pieces could lay flat to form a bed, oh joy joy, a hard piece of shit on which to lay his weary head.

He looked up as Ashley walked in the door. She saw the fatigue and worry etched into the man's face. Could she go through with this? Could she actually do something that would be so underhanded at a time when they were at their weakest? If what Ashley assumed was indeed correct, then this information could be her golden ticket or it could quite possibly be her doom.

A brief smile of recognition crossed Jury's face as he stood to greet her, "What brings ya here girl?"

Showing genuine concern, she whispered, "How is he? Is he going to be okay?"

Deeply sighing, Jury nodded, "I sure hope so."

Having been in military service for many years, Jury could always sense something about to happen. His bird dog sensor that a predator was flying into his territory started its slow pinging like the chirping of the sonar on a submarine. Slowly turning to look at Ashley, he watched her shoulders set back as if she was bracing herself for a hit. The tweeting of the sonar in his head suddenly went on full alert.

"Anything else brings you here today, Ashley?" he asked with just the right tone of civility needed for the moment, but not too much sarcasm to be considered rude. He made his point to Ashley, but to any outsider not privy to their earlier conversation it would not seem out of context with the stress from the accident.

Ashley's head turned slowly towards Jury with a sweet angelic smile on her face, "When would be a good time to discuss Jax's situation in private?"

Even though Jury was dog-tired he still was able to mask the surprise on his face. He looked at the pretty little thing in amazement trying to figure out where she put her balls of steel in that tiny adorable body.

"I'm quite certain that you remember our previous conversation? This is Joshua Talbot. We appreciate all you did in helping him the day of his accident. I'll walk you to the elevators, Ms. Pierce was it?" Jury spoke tersely while abruptly moving towards the door and grabbing Ashley by the arm.

As a mule digging in, Ashley pulled back and looked up at Jury. Almost hissing she said words that Jury had been waiting and worrying about for almost two years, "I used to live in Charming."

Jury was exhausted after being in the hospital the entire time after the accident, but this news was colder than a bucket of ice water being thrown over him.

If a man could fold in on himself like an accordion, Jury Denning did in just that moment. It could have been exhaustion, worry over Jackson's condition, or the fear coming to fruition of this massive secret, but Jury fell backwards with a thud onto the couch.

He looked over at Jax lying on that bed then looked back at Ashley and slowly shaking his head back and forth mumbled, "No, no, no, no." He then placed his head in his hands and tears filled his eyes as he was overcome with emotion.

Quickly, Ashley ran over and sat next to him and put her arms around his shoulders blurting out, "I'm so sorry, I'm not going to tell anybody."

Slowly, Jury raised his head and turned to look at Ashley, "What the fuck do you want from us then little girl?"

Resolutely, she looked at him, "Protection and a place to live. I lived in foster care my whole life and have never felt safe. Now, I'm working at a hole in the wall strip club in Carson City with a manager who pimps all of us girls out and beats us three days out of four."

Suddenly, awareness came over Jury that this girl was not going to hurt him or Jax. This girl was only about self preservation.

"How did you figure this out?"

"After our talk, I couldn't figure out where I knew the name Jax Teller. It kept repeating over and over in my head like a CD on loop. Yesterday morning when I was leaving the club, I drove past one of the numerous psychics for hire and it suddenly hit me."

"From the ages of twelve to fourteen, I lived in Charming with one of the many foster families the wonderful state of California enlisted to care for me," Ashley sarcastically said as her arms motioned from side to side.

"While in school in the little charming burg of Charming, I went to junior high school with one Jackson Teller, affectionally known as Jax. I remember this handsome little devil because even at the age of twelve and thirteen, he already had charisma oozing from that devilish smile and cocky attitude."

Jury chuckled and nodded his head remembering back to Jackson at that age. Watching Ashley talk, Jury could see the starry-eyed teenager that had a crush on the young and handsome Jax.

"That doesn't explain how you think Joshua is this Jackson Teller."

Rolling her eyes with Jury's continued denial she continued, "When we were about thirteen, Jax's little brother died and I remember how devastated he was. I used to talk with him during study hall and that's when I started crushing on him like all girls did at that age. I did all the usual shit, writing his name in the notebooks, and then Mr. and Mrs. Teller, then Mrs. Jackson Teller, I even fantasized a name for our first daughter, Fortune. Hilarious, I know, but girls are silly at that age and I thought the name Fortune Teller would be cute."

Jury was beginning to see where this story was leading.

"Anyway, yesterday when I drove past the psychic there flashing on the sign were the words "Fortune Teller" and it all came rushing back to me. The state moved me from Charming into another foster care home a year after his brother died."

Ashley started pacing around the room as the anxiety increased with the onslaught of her memories, "It was a horrible situation I was sent to and I wanted to go back to Charming, but the system wouldn't let me. My foster dad, Mr. Turner had passed away after I left Charming and my foster mom, Ms. Sarah, couldn't take me back without state authorization. The state wouldn't approve her being a single parent."

"With foster care being in such a shambles and not cooperating with moving me, I ran away when I was sixteen."

At this point Ashley stopped in front of the window and was looking outside. Jury could tell she wasn't looking out onto Carson City, but somewhere into the past.

"I didn't want to leave California without saying goodbye to the only mother that had ever really loved me, so I went back to Charming. Coincidentally, the week I arrived back in Charming was the week John Teller died."

An ah-hah look came across Jury's face. The pieces of this intricate puzzle started to fall into place.

"How long were you in Charming visiting this Ms. Sarah?" Jury asked inquisitively.

Still staring out the window, figuratively into her past life, Ashley slowly turned at the question and faced Jury.

"I was in Charming for almost two weeks, long enough to hear about Jackson Teller's disappearance and just long enough for foster services to figure out where I was before I had to leave the state."

Briefly the beeping of the heart monitor, the swoosh of the oxygen machine, and the clicking of the IV calibration were the only sounds in the room. Ashley walked over to the bedside and looked down at Jax and her eyes started to glisten.

"Why did he leave, Jury? He had a good home. I would have given anything to have had the home he did."

Standing up, Jury walked over and put his arms around Ashley and pulled the tiny girl to him. He held her as she sobbed, "You will just have to ask him when he wakes up, now won't you, girlie?"

Dirty Little Secret

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it_

_My dirty little secret, who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives it's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two just to waste my time with you_

_Tell me all that you've thrown away find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_By All American Rejects_

A/N I hope that you are beginning to like Ashley and are intrigued with how the rest of the story is going to play out. I have a lot of story to come so buckle up folks, the ride is gonna get bumpy.


	5. The Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR CHARACTERS FROM SOA OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH KURT SUTTER. I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS OF ASHLEY PIERCE AND JOSHUA TALBOT AND ANY OTHER OCS.**

A tremendous debt is owed to Laughingwarrior, R3-1 M4y3r, and EmeraldJewelSparkle for their never-ending patience with me in my continuous struggles in this thing called writing. I owe so much to you and admire you so much! And to all the rest of the Freak Circle, every one of ya'll are such an inspiration and encouragement and are always there for me.

Chapter 5

The Surprise

Jax slowly shut the door to Ashley's room and eagerly walked towards the main bar area. Exiting the hallway as he pushed aside the red velvet curtains, he discovered a sea of SOA kuttes; a mixture of California and Nevada bottom rockers.

'How did I miss these when I first got here? Damn my hunger for pussy. Made me blind to everything,' the thought quickly rushed through Jax's mind.

Standing in the middle of the main room was Chibs and Bobby from SAMCRO. 'Holy Shit what the fuck is going on here?' questioned Jax as he quietly, but hastily turned and ran towards his Uncle Jury's office.

Jax's white sneakers increased their rapid rhythmic smacks against the customized encaustic ceramic tile that was laid the entire length of the hallway. Jax barged into his uncle's office, silently praying Jury didn't have a sweet young thing auditioning as a new Thunder Girl spread au natural across the desk.

While Clay was now reclined on the couch and Jury was still behind his desk, neither flinched when the door flew open slamming into the wall. When the sounds of hurried footfalls started echoing down the long hallway, both men had been expecting Jax, bracing for the inevitable meltdown.

Slightly out of breath Jax started exclaiming, "Do you know who's out in the clubhouse? Why are they here? What should I do?" in a rapid, quick fire succession. At the exact same time as the staccato explosion of words, Jax noticed something out of the corner of his left eye. As he slightly turned his head, he realized Clay Morrow was sitting on the couch.

"Hello son."

Fueled by seventeen years of pent up fury, Jax slammed his right fist in Clay's eye socket. There had been no hesitation, no forethought, and no warning. There had not even been a chance for Jury to react. Simultaneously, a left hand grabbed the collar of Clay's kutte as Jax's right hand found its way into Clay's nose sending a spray of blood two feet across the room.

It was at that point that Clay attempted to stand up, but Jax's fist continued pummeling Clay's face. Almost as a centripetal force was pulling Clay's face to Jax's right fist, he maintained the steady rhythm for about thirty seconds. Long enough for Jury to make his way around the massive desk to pull Jax off Clay and long enough for Jax to make hamburger of Clay's face.

Under any other circumstance, Clay would have attempted to make mincemeat of Jax. Not realizing the depth of Jax's anger caught Clay off guard, plus the disadvantage of being in a reclined position. Besides those two strikes already against him, Clay couldn't compete against the amazing upper body strength of Jax pounding away on him and his ornate silver rings worn on both hands as added weapons of destruction.

The beautiful blue eyes of Jax had gone almost black with anger in the short time it took to beat Clay. Breathing heavily, Jax pulled out of Jury's grasp and turned towards him ready to attack.

Holding both hands up in an 'I give up' gesture Jury gently spoke, "Jax, son, he showed up today. Give me a chance to explain." Jury continued in a quiet, calming manner, as if he was soothing a wild stallion.

At this point Clay was laying on his right side partially off the couch, with blood flowing freely from several open wounds. With his badly broken nose, his breathing was difficult through all the blood in his airways. His nose and mouth had quickly filled with blood.

Clay attempted to say "son" but it came out sounding "Ssssonnn" as if an air hose had been stepped on in the middle of expelling.

Jax wheeled around as rage coursed through him again, just as if gasoline was thrown on a brush fire and roared, "I AM NOT YOUR SON!"

At this point, Jury gently guided Jax back towards the desk as he used the office intercom and called for Needles and one of the Thunder Girls to assist with cleaning and stitching Clay. Clay remained motionless on the couch with both eyes swollen shut, his nose broken in more than one place, some teeth missing and cheeks split open.

Needles, club Vice-President walked in followed by Ivory who let out a gasp when she saw Clay on the couch. Jury half nodded and told them to get him patched up and into a private room away from the crowd. Needles looked at Jax then back at Clay.

"Wow, Josh, welcome home bro, and way to make an impression on the National Club President. You're just asking to get an ass kicking by Happy in the ring at your homecoming party ain't ya?"

Jax looked at Jury not quite understanding the National Club President remark but shrugged his shoulders, "I do what I can to make things interesting and noteworthy."

Clay staggered as Needles could barely hold the big man up, but managed with great effort to get him down the hall with little help from the petite Ivory.

After the motley ensemble left Jury's office, Jax started pacing back and forth in front of Jury's desk. Rubbing his fists together, trying to soothe some of the pain away, he watched as Jury went to the wet bar and retrieved some ice and wrapped it in a bar towel. Jury handed the meager attempt at relief to Jax and motioned for him to sit.

"WHY WAS THAT PIECE OF SHIT SCUM BAG HERE?" acid laced venom dripped from each of his words.

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Jury joked halfheartedly.

Jax did not appreciate the attempt at Jury's humor by giving his uncle a sneering glance as he resumed his pacing.

Jury walked back to the wet bar and grabbed a bottle of scotch deciding he was probably going to need the bottle instead of a shot glass or two.

"Don't ya want a shot?" asked Jury cautiously handing a shot glass out towards the livid man still walking circles around the office.

"When did you add the wet bar?" questioned Jax as he knelt for a closer look at the scroll work in the dark redwood front exterior.

"Why the fucking hell does this say SOA and not Devils Tribe?" irately Jax turned to Jury.

"That's part of the bad news good news I was talking about?"

"You better start explaining and clearing things up fast before your face looks like Clay's."

"Son, you have to calm your jets before anything I say will get through that thick skull of yours. So, sit your ass down, take a drink, and let me explain," tolerantly Jury tried to calm Jax.

The many years spent raising the tempestuous teen to the man standing in front of him had given Jury much insight in the best ways to handle the many idiosyncrasies of one Jackson Teller.

Jax stopped his pacing and dropped on the couch recently vacated by the mutilated Clay. Fresh blood could still be felt by Jax on the back of his jean legs.

"How the fuck did this happen? When did this happen?" Jax questioned still massaging his knuckles.

"The Mayans were jamming me up, Jax. If I didn't pay the Mexicans they would turn the business inside out. If I kicked a vig up to 'em I disrespected SAMCRO."

"Why now? Everything was running smoothly. The Club was making serious cash on book and pussy. This was the first stop over the border."

"It was time. I didn't have much choice. Two years ago, back in '08 the whole area was blowing up. If I didn't patch us over, the Mayans would run right through us."

Jax looked up to Jury sitting on the edge of the massive desk, "How many brothers did we lose? A lot of them were not SOA material, this was a mistake. They were not cut out to be outlaws."

"Initially, we lost four of the original eighteen."

"Initially?" Jax was taken aback and jumped up from the blood stained sofa and resumed his pacing.

"Yea, the Mayans paid us a 'surprise' visit before the patch over party vomit was even mopped up. We lost three more after that incident."

Jury felt a little more at ease with Jax and walked back around the desk to his enormous chair and slowly lowered his lanky frame.

"What about now?" Jax worried that he was coming home to not even a trace of the Devils Tribe that he had grown to call family.

"Well, that's the good news. In the two years since the patch over, we've grown to twenty-five members with several hang a- rounds and three prospects. Seems that having the Reaper hanging out front and on our back has helped our status in the area and several guys have come over to us and transferred in from other charters."

"I guess the next thing you're going to tell me is that Ashley was in on this keeping me outta the loop?" Jax looked back over his shoulder at Jury.

"Jax, if you stop and think about it, she only did what I asked her to do. It was in your best interest. She wanted you home as quickly as possible and in one piece. You of all people know why you needed to get home sooner than later and finding out inside would've made you insane like you did here. You woulda reacted before thinking it through."

Jury continued, "You'd be no good to me, Ashley or anyone else with being locked up in solitary and then getting the remainder of the ten years added to your sentence. How would you feel explaining that one to Ashley?"

Jax continued to pace without saying anything.

"When did Charming find out I was here?" Jax said with his voice suddenly flat without any emotion.

"Not 'til about forty-five minutes ago, when your old lady's, ahem," Jury cleared his throat, "passion let the entire clubhouse filled with SAMCRO know that she loved Jackson Teller."

Both men looked at each other and couldn't help but start laughing.

"Leave it to Ashley to spill the beans on this," Jax grinned. "After fifteen years of her keeping quiet, of course it's a fucking orgasm off the charts that breaks the silence."

Jax let out a deep sigh and resolutely said, "Now I have to explain to a table of my brothers that their brother, Joshua Talbot, is really Jax Teller. Really should be a piece of cake explaining all that after they look at Clay's face, huh."

Jury silently reminisced that after all these years, seventeen in fact, since Jackson Teller showed up on his doorstep, that the boy, now a man was still just as bitter.

* * *

November 20, 1993

Jury opened the door to his small apartment to find the sixteen year old son of his best friend. The best friend he buried a week earlier and the boy was bedraggled, dust covered, and tears stained.

"I need a place to stay and you're the only person I can trust," Jax spoke quietly and forlornly.

"Does your mother know you're here?" a pit suddenly formed in Jury's stomach. Something instinctively told him he wouldn't like the answer.

"I'm not going to watch her play the 'dutiful widow' to everyone in public and then crawl into bed with Clay Morrow," disdain beginning to creep into Jax's voice.

"She must think I'm an idiot or that I'm blind, if she actually thinks I don't know that she's been sleeping with Clay for months now; playing the sorrowful mourning widow, my ass."

He started to sob to Jury, "There has been so much going on between those two that it's sickening."

Straightening up and wiping his face, Jax continued, "Dad and I talked about everything. He treated me like a man and not a kid. I even went to Belfast the last trip he made over. Mom was more than pissed about it."

Looking at Jury, Jax forcefully and decisively stated, "I'm not ever going back to Charming. I need your help, Uncle Jury. I know that you have contacts. I need a new life, a new identity. Mom can never find me and she will as long as I am going by Jax Teller. She'll use every means at her disposal to hunt me down, but if I've gotten rid of that identity then she can't find me."

"Dad explained so much stuff and more in case anything happened to him. He also made it perfectly clear that if he had an 'accident' for me to come to you and that you'd know what to do."

Jury sat motionless during Jax's monologue. J.T. sending his only son to him in case of his death meant only one thing. His death had been a hit.

Holy shit mother of Christ. He had to take in this young man and protect him. J.T. was the closest thing to a brother he would ever have and he owed that man his life. For that reason alone, Jury owed John Teller's remaining son some hope, safety, and shelter as if he was his own.

_EVERYBODY'S FOOL_

_Perfect by nature, icons of self-indulgence_

_Just what we all need, more lies about a world_

_That never was and never will be_

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?_

_You know you've got everybody fooled_

_Look, here she comes now. Bow down and stare in wonder_

_Oh, how we love you. No flaws when you're pretending_

_But, now I know she never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_Without the mask where will you hide? _

_Can't find yourself lost in your lie, I know the truth now_

_I know who you are and I don't love you anymore_

_It never was and never will be_

_You don't know how you betrayed me_

_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_By Evanescence_

A/N I must apologize for the very long delay in posting this chapter. I sincerely hope that this will whet your appetite and I already have several more partially written. I have some health issues that have prevented me from working on my writing. My Freak Circle family has been there for me through everything and constantly encouraged and supported me and at points have literally saved my life. Please enjoy the saga of Jax and Ashley and it's just getting to the good part.


	6. Men of Mayhem

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR CHARACTERS FROM SOA OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH KURT SUTTER. I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS OF ASHLEY PIERCE AND JOSHUA TALBOT AND ANY OTHER OCS.**

What would I do without Laughingwarrior, MuckyShroom, and EmeraldJewelSparkle for their continuous support. This chapter took so many emails and DM's and finally is here. I owe so much to you ladies. And to all the rest of the Freak Circle, which is so many I would surely leave someone out and I love you all!

**NOTE: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME SEXUAL VIOLENCE THAT MAY BE DISTURBING TO SOME READERS. YOU MAY WANT TO SKIP THE FLASHBACK SECTION.**

Chapter 6

Men of Mayhem

Ashley pulled her SUV into the garage of the house she and Jax shared. She looked around with a smile before the garage door went down. Jax was so proud of finding the fixer-upper. The 1973 rancher had been a rental with an absentee landlord which invariably meant no one to look out for its up keep.

Jax and some of his brothers worked on the three bedroom, two bathrooms by replacing the carpet and carefully laying tile. Who knew that Needles was an experienced tile mason? The kitchen and bathroom cabinets were replaced. Bones was amazing with installing the new windows and made Ashley swear to secrecy when she caught him preening at his reflection while cleaning the dirt off. Fox and Hulk made the privacy fence look brand new after replacing the broken boards and painting the entire thing.

Ashley was so excited to plant flowers in the front planters in a home that was hers. She wasn't going to be moving out anytime soon because she finally had a place to call her own. The huge pine tree in the middle of the front yard was perfect for the pansies that bloomed so gloriously.

Stopping her reminiscing, Ashley walked inside through the laundry room into the kitchen. Kristina sat there and looked up, "He's down for his nap. Do you want me to wake him?"

"Oh no, let him sleep a little longer. Thanks for your help and I'll see you tomorrow if not tonight, hun."

"Good luck tonight, Ashley. Enjoy the homecoming," Kristina smiled and winked.

Kristina and Ashley had become great friends after the poor girl had been raped and left for dead on the streets and one of the guys found her and brought her in to the Thunder Club. Ashley found out she had been brought over from Czechoslovakia as a mail order bride. So much for that lie, she was actually brought over to be a call-girl for a very nasty pimp. Memories of Terrance had come flooding back to Ashley at the time.

Fox had fallen in love with the beauty and they were now living together. It was actually kind of sweet. The girls had been friends for several years, when Ashley had Abel. She was fortunate to find out the Czech girl had been a nanny before coming to the States. Ashley was in dire need at the time for a nanny and had no problem hiring her dear friend.

Ashley quietly walked down the hall and peeked into the nursery. It really wasn't a nursery anymore. Abel had told her last week, he loved his "big boy room." The club guys had built a race car bed several months ago and secretly installed it as a surprise for Abel's second birthday last March.

While Jax had been gone, the club had been wonderful in helping out with the house maintenance and anything she needed regarding Abel.

There sat the little guy, up in the middle of the bed looking at his motorcycle book, quiet as a church mouse.

"Hey, my sweet boy," Ashley walked over with arms held wide. She sat down on the edge of his bed to cuddle with the other half owning her heart.

The little boy with the wavy blonde curls climbed over and settled comfortably into his mom's lap. His gorgeous big blue eyes looked up at her, "Does my daddy come home today?"

"Yes, he does my darling little man. Are you ready to see him?"Ashley had a huge grin and leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"There will be just us this time? No one will be watching us? We can hug him alone?"

Ashley laughed at the innocence of her son. She was constantly amazed at his intelligence at such a young age. How many 2 ½ year olds would pick up on the subtleties of the lack of privacy in the prison visitors room?

"He will be home very soon so let's get you a bath and dressed so you are ready for limitless hugs."

The rambunctious little boy normally had to be hog-tied to get in the bath, now ran to the bathroom all the while stripping his clothes as he left a path down the hallway. After a quick bath, Ashley settled him in front of the TV to watch "Toy Story."

Ashley walked into her and Jax's bedroom. Walking around the bed over to the closet, she remembered Uncle Jury giving her a new kutte for Jax. She questioned why Jax would need a new one and Jury explained the process.

When a club is patched over, all existing members of the patched over club are automatically made members of the new club. Therefore, Ashley had kept the SOA kutte in her massive walk-in-closet to give Jax when he was told about the patch over. She walked past the show clothes to the back and pulled it out of the garment bag protecting the beautiful leather. The Sons of Anarchy top rocker was carefully stitched across the back with the Nevada bottom rocker stitched equally as neat underneath the Reaper emblem. Ashley had her seamstress perform all the sewing of the patches. She wanted the best for her man.

The front of the beautiful black leather kutte had several other patches. Ashley held the soft but actually taut leather to her chest. Finally, her man was home and would be wearing this.

'Oh, sweet Jesus, how am I going to explain this change to him? Keeping this secret of the patch over was the hardest thing I've ever done with him. We had sworn no secrets, ever and we hadn't broken that vow. Not until this. Would he forgive me? Could he forgive me?' Ashley sat down on the bed and worried.

She didn't have long to fret. The beautiful sound of his bike, the Harley Davidson Dyna with thunder headers, 9" risers, drag bars and everything blacked out without much chrome and a giant Devil flying across the tank. Ashley thought wistfully about the bitch seat that she missed so much and longingly remembered their many rides together. Ashley quickly wondered how he would change it when he knew the club was SOA.

Jax parked the bike in the driveway and took a long look around. God damn it was great to be home. It had been too fucking long. His long, muscular leg slowly came across the seat. Looking over the bike, he wished he could have taken a much longer ride. 'Shit, how I've missed the road. I'm going for a long ass ride tomorrow come hell or high water,' He muttered to himself.

He shook his road dust off and bounded towards the front door, he had more important things to do. Before he could get there the solid oak door flew open and a little miniature of himself jumped into his arms.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, you're home!" screamed Abel. Jax was sure the entire neighborhood knew that he had returned home.

"That's right, my little man!" Jax could not have been smiling any wider. He was finally able to hold his son without the stern looks of guards. The pain in his hands was suddenly of no consequence.

Ashley was right behind Abel and smiled at the duo. The two loves of her life, finally together under one roof. She was going to get a peaceful night's sleep for the first time in three years. Jax finally got in the door with the squirming toddler and leaned in for a kiss, "How's my darlin'?"

"I couldn't be better now that you are home and we are a family," Ashley's face glowed with happiness.

Jax and Ashley walked through the beautifully tiled hallway with the Venetian themed wall-paper to the family room. Jax sat down on the dark brown bonded leather couch. He reclined back pushing out the chaise style footrest letting out a deep sigh, "Oh, how I've missed this. If I never see a hard back folding chair again in my life it will be too soon."

Ashley let out a giggle and plopped down beside him attempting to snuggle. There isn't much snuggling with your man when he's holding an almost three year old in his lap, but Ashley wasn't giving up. She was going to get her family time too.

Jax looked down at Abel and asked her how his last doctor appointment had gone.

"His CBC's were clean, the heart cath came back with no blockages, and the sonogram showed no damage. He's gotten the all clear with a normal life span expected. He's one tough cookie, but I never doubted that with the parents he's got," Ashley jokingly shrugged her shoulders and held out her hands in the gesture of 'what can I say.'

Jax laughed and sat down the now distracted little boy to play with his toys. His son was most certainly sturdy. Teller men had a strong, if not bloody heritage.

When he sat Abel down, Ashley noticed Jax's hands.

"God, Jackson, what the fuck did you do to your hands? Did you lay the bike down?" Frantically, Ashley started looking over Jax, pulling him back and forth checking to see for further damage.

"No, I didn't lay the bike down. I haven't been riding in a few years, but I didn't forget how to ride. Jesus Christ woman," Jax said with a hint of irritation, "I saw SAMCRO in the clubhouse and had a round with Clay."

A feeling of horror quickly raced through Ashley and at the same time her face contorted into a look of 'Oh, my God, what did you do?'

He turned towards Ashley and had a stern look on his face and with his harsh 'I'm Your Old Man' voice, "What do you mean keeping a secret from me, a secret as big as Devil's Tribe patching over to SOA?"

Jesus Christ. She had forgotten that tone. Now she was going to have to use the 'I'm sorry, I'm a good Old Lady' voice. Ashley knew that she was going to have to walk a tightrope here. She had not wanted to keep this secret from him. She had begged Uncle Jury to tell Jax from the very beginning, but she didn't want to make Jury look bad either.

Combining her dancer's charm and Old Lady wisdom, Ashley looked up from those long, dark eyelashes, "I hated keeping such an important piece of information secret from you. It killed me every time I spoke with you on the phone and saw you at our family visits."

"I was looking out for our family, our son, Jax. I'm not trying to disrespect you, but you have a tendency to react first and think logically later," Ashley looked down at Jax's hands as she made that statement. Jax didn't move or acknowledge that he caught the parallel.

"Abel needed his father at 2 ½ not at ten. I didn't want his childhood memories of his father to be visitation in a prison. If you want to be angry with me, you have every right. I know that I was wrong in keeping such a vital secret."

Taking his injured hands into hers, she lowered her head. Her dark silken curls cascaded down gently covering the damaged hands as she gingerly kissed them.

"I adore you and yes, I lied to you, but I will never lie to you again. I was protecting our family, Jackson. I was doing what I could to protect our son," she spoke so softly and tenderly.

The emotion pouring from her voice and her actions touched Jax to his foundation. He had thought about what Uncle Jury had said on his ride home. Now listening to Ashley, he knew they were both right. They had done the correct thing in keeping this from him.

Breaking the silence, Jax stood up, "Well, we've got a Homecoming bash to go to so we've gotta get busy getting ready. Where's my new kutte? I know you've got it around here somewhere."

Ashley smiled, "You know me all too well," as she walked down the hall.

Jax followed into the bedroom and paused at the doorway. Looking around the beautiful room with the California king size bed, he was again thankful to be home. Ashley walked towards the bed and gently picked up the kutte by the arm holes. Turning to Jax, she held it up so he could see.

"Before I give you the kutte, I have something else. Something you told me about a long time ago and I believe now is the right time."

Ashley walked over to her dresser and opened her jewelry box. Lifting the top compartment she reached underneath and removed two rings. One had the initials 'SO' and the other 'NS'.

She walked back to Jax and placed them on his fingers. As she did so, she spoke almost reverently, "Your father would've wanted you to wear these rings along with the kutte bearing the reaper." She then handed Jax the kutte.

He took the black leather in his damaged hands and stared. The reaper covered the middle of the back. The top rocker spelled out Sons of Anarchy. The club his father founded, his legacy, if that was what he wanted. The bottom rocker had Nevada sewn perfectly, as though the patch had been part of the leather originally.

Jax turned the kutte around. Ashley watched his face as he intently studied each patch. She knew the pain he was enduring. The couple knew each detail of their lives, no detail of their past had been left out in their fifteen years together.

Jax looked at the patch that would cover his heart, 'Indian Hills'. That was appropriate since Indian Hills held such a deep feeling in his heart. Each side of his collar held a reaper scythe with a M16 rifle for the handle, the same as the one in the reaper logo. He turned to look at Ashley and raised an eyebrow.

"What? I liked it," she grinned.

As he continued looking over the kutte there were two remaining patches, one over the other on the right side. The top one again spelled out 'Sons of Anarchy'. It was the bottom one that sent a jolt through Jax because he knew the meaning of the patch.

Ashley reached over Jax's shoulder and pointed to the patch.

"I didn't know what that one meant. What exactly is 'Men of Mayhem'?"

* * *

November, 1996

Ashley pressed her body up tight against Jax's back as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He revved the throttle of the engine on his bike, making her intoxicated with the adrenaline rush.

"You ready darlin'?" Jax looked over his shoulder at her with a twinkle in his baby blues.

"Always for you sugar," Ashley cooed.

He slowly pulled out of the gravel parking lot of the Thunder Club. The strip club was Devil's Tribe's main source of income and, since the Douglas County sheriff loved the ladies, there wasn't much trouble for the extra-curricular activity in the back.

Several of the girls would go to the Tribe's clubhouse and make some extra money dancing and entertaining. The sweet butts didn't like it so much, but Jury liked the advertisement to send the visiting clubs over to the Thunder Club.

Ashley had come to work for Jury over a year earlier, right after Jax's wreck. She had quickly become one of the clients' favorites. All the girls loved her sassiness, but sweet and gentle nature.

The two lovers rode out of Indian Hills on the beautiful November day. They were one with the machine, leaning into the turns together simultaneously as if they had been riding for decades instead of just a year.

As they rounded a bend on Highway 95, a sudden rush of memories overtook them both. They were at the exact spot where they had met on that ill-fated day. Jax slowed and pulled off to the side of the highway and stopped. Dismounting and helping Ashley climb down; he removed his helmet as did she.

"Ash, I don't know if I ever told you this, but that day right here on this spot, I thought I had died and you were an angel. Next thing I knew it was several days later and there you were again, by my hospital bed standing with Uncle Jury. I know I've thanked you for helping me through those weeks and months of rehab, but I never thanked you for saving my life."

Tears began to trickle down Ashley's face, "Jax, sweetheart, I didn't just save your life. You and Uncle Jury saved mine. I know that sounds cliché, but I'd be dead in a dumpster if ya'll hadn't taken me in. Terrance was a mean mother fucker who beat the shit out of his girls constantly. He always told us he owned us and we had to do exactly what he said. So, baby, you saved me that day."

The two held each other bonding in that moment, but Jax was on full alert. He didn't want to cause Ashley any alarm since he knew she would go straight into panic mode. During their ride into the desert, he had noticed a dark colored SUV following them. It had driven past when they stopped, but it pulled off into the first turnaround down the road and was sitting back off the roadway, still visible to Jax.

Jax distracted Ashley and guided her back to the bike. He was not going to risk driving further into the desert alone with no backup and especially with Ash on the bike. He turned around and headed into the populated area of Indian Hills.

Ashley leaned over his shoulder, "Where are you going?"

Jax lied innocently and convincingly, "My cell beeped. Gotta head back." Ashley nodded.

Jax stopped at the Thunder Club. They dismounted and he watched Ash walk in the front door. He walked up to the enormous bouncer. His massive arms could easily be planted as trees and his chest and abs might as well be a brick wall. The Tribe was seriously considering prospecting him and he was willing when and if the time came.

"Hey, Tank. Keep an eye on Ashley. If you see a black SUV making laps let me know. It followed us out on our ride. Call me ASAP."

"Yes, sir," Tank responded, standing even taller with his 6'5" frame making him look like Goliath.

Jax drove over to the Devil's Tribe clubhouse and immediately walked up to Jury.

"We got a problem. I think Terrance has found Ash."

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck are you talking about Josh?" Jury was getting better with calling Jax by his new identity in public.

"Took her for a drive out towards the desert, you know, an afternoon alone. Nice cool afternoon, out in the desert so I could fuck Ashley and she could scream to her heart's content. Needed some time without me getting scorecards from the guys afterward."

"Anyway, as soon as I picked her up at TC, I also picked up a tail. Had a black gangster SUV with chrome spinning rims and blacked out windows, not real inconspicuous. Uncle Jury, if this is Terrance; he's not gonna stop until he's taken her back and hurts her for leaving him."

Jury let out a deep sigh, "Josh, are you ready for this kind of responsibility. You've only been a patch a few months. You only prospected for a year. This is real outlaw shit. Once you go there, there's no coming back."

"I'm prepared for anything to protect Ashley. I don't care if I have to kill the entire Italian mafia. I'll deal with whatever guilt and consequences come later just so I can protect her."

It was at that moment Jax's cell chirped. Tank was calling. "What?" Jax barked.

Tank was very excited, "Josh, the vehicle in question is patrolling the street on a regular basis."

"Thanks, Tank. Great job."

Jax looked up at Jury, "I've gotta do something, he's back at TC. I'm gonna take Bones and Hulk. We'll go low profile." Jury looked unconvinced and raised his eyebrows.

Jax took his finger and made the motion of crossing his chest over his heart with his index finger, "No cowboy shit, promise." He did this with a smirk on his face before he turned and walked to the back of the clubhouse, looking for the boys.

Jax, Bones, and Hulk parked their bikes in an alley two streets down from Thunder Club. They had driven a back way to be subtle and unnoticed. They walked around the corner and spotted the black SUV. The vehicle was parked so it was in perfect eye line of TC entrance. Jax started seething.

His rational side quickly took over as he developed a plan. He sent Hulk to the club to pick up Ashley and take her out the back entrance and over to the Tribe clubhouse. She could be protected there until the Terrance issue was resolved.

Jax and Bones waited and watched the SUV until Hulk sent the message that Ashley was in the clear. Minutes later Jax's phone beeped. It was Hulk, "Josh, she's not here."

"What do you mean she's not there? I left her there less than thirty minutes ago," Jax started to panic.

"When I came in and asked for her, Angel said she went out back for a smoke. I came in from the back and she's not there. I've searched the club. She's not here, bro."

Jax looked over at Bones who had overheard the conversation and they turned and ran for the SUV. They grabbed their Glocks from the back of their waistbands and held them down at their sides ready to fire. Jax opened the driver's side door at the same time as Bones opened the front passenger side, empty.

They searched the entire vehicle and it was clean as a whistle. In fact, it could be in a car show or a sales room floor, it was immaculate. Jax had Bones write down the VIN and tag information and send it to Fox. He was their Information Specialist, who also had a contact with the sheriff's office.

Jax ran down the street to TC and yanked the door open to where Tank and Hulk were standing, "Anything?"

Hulk shook his head, "She just vanished, there is no sign of her, her purse is on the chair in the kitchen. It's like she vaporized into thin air."

Tank was visibly shaken, "I swear Josh, no one came in the club after you dropped her off. I don't have a clue what happened to her."

Jax and Bones walked out the back entrance searching for clues, looking for any evidence of a struggle or something to give an indication of who had taken Ashley. As Jax's eyes slowly scanned back and forth over the broken asphalt a shimmer in the fading afternoon light caught his attention. Over by the dumpster, almost underneath, was Ashley's lighter. The one with her initials, A.P., on one side and a purple butterfly on the other. Jax had given it to her on her last birthday. She took it with her everywhere. The butterfly was a duplicate of her tramp stamp.

Just the mere thought of a struggle sent a small wave of terror through Jax. She was a fighter and fighting would not bode well for her in this situation. Jax held up the lighter to show Bones.

"We'll find her Josh," Bones grabbed Jax's shoulder, "Let's get back to the clubhouse and make some plans."

After some debate, the consensus of the club was to begin the search for Ashley around the West Sixth Street area. This was the high prostitution area where most of the working girls were strung out junkies, which matched the m.o. for Terrance.

Fox had run the SUV info through the DMV and found it to be bogus. This came as no real big surprise to Jax. Terrance and his crew were smart, but not too smart. It had taken them a year to find Ashley and she hadn't even changed her name. Jax was going to make him pay for taking Ashley. If he had hurt her, he'd pay with his life.

Jax and the boys rode into Carson City to West Sixth Street with their eyes open for anything and anyone that might give them some answers. Backing their bikes in a line, along the main drag for an easy get away, they dismounted, looking around warily.

Half the group went west, while Jax and the remainder of the group went east. Jax's group came up to a group of scantily dressed girls. The girls eyed the leather clad men and smiled through their drugged haze. One girl stumbled over on stilettos that were too tall for her condition and had seen better days. She fell into Jax's arms.

"You wanna have some fun, Mr. sexy biker boy?" she slurred, the words barely coherent.

"Nah, darlin', but I would like to ask you a couple of questions. You wouldn't happen to work for Terrance would ya?"

Immediately, the girl's eyes grew wide in alarm, "Hey, I'm doing what he told me, I'm trying to meet the quota for the day!"

"Relax darlin'. I'm not here to hurt ya. I just need to talk to him about a private matter. Can you tell me where his office is?"

The girl started to shake, "He'll kill me if he finds out I ratted. I have to get back to work."

She started walking away, but it was more stumbling than walking. The guys went and helped her up one on each side.

Jax walked up to her, "Would it help you, if I told you that the dirt bag mother fucker would never hurt you again, if you just tell me where I can find him?"

The strung out girl was diligently searching the street to make sure she wasn't being watched, "You certain he won't find out?" She was scared. Jax reassured her, "I swear darlin'."

"He has an office in a warehouse over by the railroad yard on Eighth Avenue. He has a bunch of goons always outside watching over it."

"Thanks sweetheart. Here's something for your trouble," Jax handed her a small roll of hundred dollar bills, "Now get yourself cleaned up and get out of town."

Jax called the others back to the bikes. They needed to scout the warehouse so they didn't go in blind. Bones and Hulk hopped in the van and removed their kuttes. The prospect had driven the van following the group to Carson City. It was a given that they would find Ashley and would need it to bring her home.

Scoping the warehouse in the van lessened the likelihood of being spotted while they got a lay of the land. About thirty minutes later, the two arrived back and were grim faced.

"What happened? What did you find?" Jax questioned.

"It's definitely the right place. The girl wasn't lying," Bones answered.

"Counted five guards out front and two in the rear," responded Hulk.

"Pretty sure Ashley is in there too, bro. I'm sorry Josh; it doesn't look good for her," Bones said dejectedly.

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" Jax's anger started to rear its ugly head.

"We could hear some jeering inside, but couldn't make out what all was being said," Hulk grimaced.

"Shit, shit, shit," Jax pounded his fists into the brick wall behind him.

"Okay, we gotta be smart about this and surprise is our best tactic. They know we're coming otherwise there wouldn't be so many guards. They just don't know we're gonna be this soon," Bones said resolutely.

"We need our two sharpshooters up on the roof to take out two of the guards in the center of the front entrance, then we'll have three of us take out the remaining three. Then another two can dispose of the two at the back entrance."

Bones was methodical in laying out the plans of attack, "Once inside, we'll be blind since we don't know the layout of the building."

They all had their marching orders and everything went according to plan, just like clockwork, that is until they all got inside. Then time stood still.

There in the cavernous warehouse, in the center of the open space, stood a dais, raised approximately five feet off the floor that could be seen from every angle. There in the middle of the dais, stood an old beat up iron bed. All Terrance's girls knew why that bed in the warehouse was used and tried to stay on his good side. On this torture device Ashley was handcuffed nude, spread-eagle face up.

Jax saw his beautiful Ashley with a large gash marring her left temple obviously caused by being pistol whipped. Bite marks covered her perfect breasts and bruises in perfect hand shapes littered her thighs.

The entire club paused three seconds, taking in the horrific scene. That was two seconds too long. The abhorrent men taking part in the impromptu sex/torture party grabbed weapons and started firing. Fortunately for Ashley, being up on the dais and on the high bed kept her above the line of fire.

After all the gunfire ceased, Bones had been shot, a through and through in his shoulder and Terrance was being held by Hulk and Fox. Terrance's men were dead. Jax told Hulk and Fox to take Terrance to the warehouse office and restrain him. He'd come back for him shortly.

Jax went to Ashley and removed the cuffs and covered her with a blanket from the van. He wasn't going to cover her with cum stained sheets from the bed of torture. "I'm so sorry baby. I'm so, so sorry," Jax cradled her in his arms and rocked her.

Ashley didn't say a word. She had a blank stare. She was unaware of her surroundings. She had shut down. Jax gingerly picked up Ashley and carried her outside to the waiting van. Bones was already inside holding a blood soaked rag to his injured shoulder.

"Watch her bro, please," Jax pleaded.

"That's a given, brother."

Jax walked back inside the warehouse with a determination in his walk not seen since he left Charming all those years ago. He walked into the office where Hulk and Fox had Terrance handcuffed to the chair. Rage radiated through Jax from his core. He was going to make this mother fucker pay for every mark that he had allowed to be put on Ashley's beautiful body.

Terrance looked up and smirked with a gold-capped, toothy grin. "She looked good didn't she? Best girl I ever had in my stable. Too bad you didn't get a piece. Oh yeah, you already have, once a biker slut, always a biker slut."

Before Jax could even form a coherent thought, his Glock was out and a shot resounded through the empty warehouse. Terrance slumped over with a bullet straight through the head. Jax looked at Fox and Hulk and simply turned and walked out of the office.

Getting on his bike, he followed the van back to the clubhouse. Needles and Jury greeted them at the backdoor. Bones went with Needles to get patched up while Jax took Ashley to his dorm. Jury looked at Jax with concern and Jax shook his head with a 'not now' motion.

As the shower water warmed, Jax gently removed the blanket. He guided Ashley to the shower and let the warm water slide over her body. He quickly removed his kutte and shoes and eased himself into the shower behind her. He didn't want to alarm her or frighten her, but he wanted to be there if she needed him, she wasn't steady on her feet. He took the shampoo and gently started massaging it through her long brown curls. After he washed and conditioned her beautiful hair, he grabbed the loofah and filled it with the vanilla scented shower gel she loved. He began the delicate task of ridding her body of the smells and stains from the hours of her torture.

When he reached her breasts, Ashley started to shake and a scream began at the back of her throat. Jax immediately dropped the loofah and grabbed her in a bear hug and started to soothe her. He repeated the same mantra over and over, offering constant reassurance to her that he was there and she was safe and would be okay and that Terrance would never hurt her again.

After several long minutes, she suddenly snapped out of her trance like state and looked at Jax, "Is he gone? Is he really gone? Am I safe now, for real, safe?" Tears streamed down her face from her questioning eyes.

"Yes, darlin' you're safe. Forever," Jax reassured.

"They drugged me Jackson. Came up behind me in the alley and injected me with something. I think it was ketamine. I fought like crazy, but there wasn't anything I could do since it was two of them. They were big guys too. I overheard Terrance bragging about how he could control girls with this great drug. I knew everything that was happening to me, but I couldn't stop it. It was as if my body was frozen."

"Baby, don't worry. We're gonna get you fixed up. Let me get you dried off and in some clean clothes. You'll sleep here in my dorm room tonight. We'll get the rest worked out tomorrow morning."

Jax walked back out to the main clubhouse where the club sat drinking. The atmosphere was somber, more so than a funeral home.

"Guys, she's fine. This coulda gone a lot worse. Bones is okay. Ashley will heal. The rest of us are whole."

Hulk looked at Jax with concern, "Josh, bro, you sure you're ok?"

Jax laughed, "Yea, man, why not?"

"That was some heavy shit that went down today. It would mess with any of us. We're here for you, bro."

Hulk walked over and gave Jax a hug with the double pat on the back.

Walking over to the bar, Jax scoffed, "I told ya, I'm fine." He grabbed himself a whiskey from one of the sweet butts working behind the counter.

He had made his first kill for the club. Of course, he was fine.

"_ANIMAL I'VE BECOME"_

_I can't escape this hell so many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_No one will ever change this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal_

_I can't escape myself so many times I've lied_

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me_

_Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_By THREE DAYS GRACE_

A/N I do not own any part of or wish to own the rights to "Toy Story". My children adored that movie and frankly it was the first one that came to mind that a boy would watch since I had daughters. I know this chapter is a little dark, but the next one is light hearted and should be up soon. I'm going in the hospital for some tests and will continue to write while there.


	7. Friends

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR CHARACTERS FROM SOA OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH KURT SUTTER. I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS OF ASHLEY PIERCE AND JOSHUA TALBOT AND ANY OTHER OC.**

I always have such wonderful beta's in Laughingwarrior, MuckyShroom, and EmeraldJewelSparkle for their continuous support. They patiently and diligently guide me through my trials as a writer. I never can thank you enough though I always try. My besties in the Freak Circle and all my new ones I'm getting to know thanks for the love and laughter this week.

Chapter 7

Friends

Jury looked at the men seated around the large redwood table, the members of the Indian Hills' chapter of SOA. He then glanced around the rest of the room, filled to capacity with the remaining members of Indian Hills and members of SAMCRO. His search stopped when he found Clay.

Clay's cheeks had been stitched and held together with several butterfly stitches covering his face. His nose had been taped in two places. His eyes were no longer completely shut, but were still swollen and blood shot. Underneath, circles were forming in shades of purple black.

Jury's final look around the room came to rest on Jax. When he looked at Jax, the entire room focused on Jax like prey in a trap.

Jury cleared his throat, "After today's declaration and altercation with our national president there needs to be a clearing of the air."

Without any regard for protocol, Tig yelled, "Damn straight, the little shit!"

Happy also hollered, "Oh, yes there does!"

Clay straightened in his chair, "Enough."

Jury motioned his arm to Jax indicating the table was his, "You have the table."

Jax looked around the table at the brother's he loved dearly. Brothers he had worked with, brothers that had taken care of his family while he served time, hell, brothers he had killed with. He was about to betray their trust again.

Glancing around the room, Jax saw Bobby and Chibs. Those two men were among the few he had really missed. They had both been mentors. He was about to lie to them also.

"On November 20, 1993, I showed up on Uncle Jury's doorstep pleading for help. He did what anyone of us would do for family. He didn't turn me away. Seventeen years ago, I ceased being Jackson Teller and I became Joshua Talbot. Uncle Jury had contacts that were able to create this new identity; same initials, same birth year, even same fucking birth month."

As Jax paused to take a breath, several guys started to whisper creating a low murmur. Jax patiently began again.

"You're asking why? I understand, I would want to know why myself, if I were in your shoes. I would want answers, too. My father whom I adored, whom I idolized, and I still do, had been killed. I sat by his hospital bed for those two days and watched that man," Jax pointed to Clay. "That man with my mother all the time and I didn't like it. As soon as Dad died, he stayed at the house to 'comfort' mom." Jax made air quotes with his fingers.

"Not only that, but two days before I left, Mary Winston took my best friend, Opie, and left town. She said they were never coming back. I was devastated. I had lost the two people I loved most in this world within days of each other. I needed out so I ran. I know, now, as a man, it seems a coward's way out. But at that time, as a sixteen year old, I had my reasons."

"I knew Uncle Jury could help. I needed the new identity cause I knew mom would have the club searching for me and I didn't want to go back. Ashley figured out who I was when she rescued me at my accident. We went to junior high together in Charming when she was a foster child and she remembered me."

"After a couple of years, Devil's Tribe became my home, my family and I didn't want to go back. I had no reason to go back. Uncle Jury, Ashley, and all of you were what kept me here. You were why I stayed and why I never told you who I was. Things would never have been the same if you had known the truth."

"Jury and Ashley kept the patch over from me. I had no clue, so when I came home today I was caught completely off guard. I walked into Jury's office and Clay was there and I just reacted. That's what I do best. React first, think later."

Bones, Hulk, Tank, and other club members nodded their heads and chuckled. They could remember numerous times that happened.

"So, I owe an apology to my brothers here at my home. Ya'll have known me as Josh Talbot for seventeen years. I'm sure it's going to take some getting used to, with calling me Jax, but it will for me also. I've been called Josh longer than I've been called Jax."

"Now, that the truth is out, I'm going back to using Jax Teller, my real name. The name my father gave me, my birthright. This club, Sons of Anarchy, was his dream."

Jax looked directly at Clay, "I intend to fulfill his dream just as he wished."

A roar of approval went up around the table and the room. The only ones not cheering were Tig and Clay. Tig was not happy because of the beat down Clay had received and, Tig being Tig, he was still upset over Ashley. Clay didn't like the intent of Jax's message. 'What does that little dumb fuck think he's going to do?'

Jury banged the gavel bringing the room back to order, "Do we have any more questions?"

Jury looked around the room and everyone either remained motionless or shook their heads no.

"Well, with that being straightened out, we really have a welcome home party to get started!"

Jury closed the meeting with a loud bang of the gavel.

* * *

Jax walked around the raucous party, a party which was being thrown in his honor. Now it was a double duty coming home party, a getting out of prison and the crown prince rose from the dead party. Indian Hills was known in the SOA history books for its parties. They were epic, once said, "Made Mardis Gras look like a sweet sixteen party."

The grill was sizzling with burgers and steaks, filling the air with the sweet aroma of charbroil. The band made up of brothers wasn't bad for non-professionals and was rocking the crowd. Probably didn't hurt that everyone was high and drunk. Inebriation always tended to make any loud music sound better.

Jax walked back inside the clubhouse, the two stripper poles were busy. The pole dancing classes that Ashley taught were definitely paying off. She had the best dancers lined up for the entire night. The Thunder Club had closed for the night, with a sign stating closed for a private party, since all the girls were here. One night wasn't gonna break the club and all the girls wanted to be here anyway. The guys were gonna tip the girls outrageously and the Thunder Girls knew it, much to the sweet butts chagrin; but, you get what you pay for.

Jax walked up to the bar where Clay was propped up with Tig next to him. Jax tried to sound apologetic, "Hey bro, sorry I over reacted. I have a little gift as an apology."

Jax slid a box over the bar to Clay as he eyed Jax suspiciously, "It ain't gonna explode is it?"

"Nah, not yet," laughed Jax.

Clay looked at the hand- carved redwood box. He slowly raised the lid. Inside, nestled on the maroon crushed velvet lining, laid a beautiful .357 with a pearl inlay handle grip.

"That's a serious piece of iron, son. Thanks," grinned Clay.

"Thought I'd give you something that had some balls," smirked Jax as he clapped Clay on the back. Jax started to turn away and he quickly turned back. Menacingly he whispered, "Don't ever forget I'm not your son," then swiftly walked away.

Clay looked at Tig, "This uptight piece of shit is going to make our lives miserable."

Tig nodded in agreement, "He is gonna be nothing but trouble. I can feel it."

Ashley was walking around making sure the Thunder Girls were taking care of the guys. Her role as an Old Lady also involved making sure sweet butts were making their way around the clubhouse for guys who didn't want to pay for services.

Ashley walked up to a sulking Tig. In her best and sultriest voice she asked, "What's wrong Tigger, you upset that I'm not available for your kinky stuff anymore?"

Tig pouted, "You're just another gash to me."

"Well, in that case, I guess you don't want my apology gift. I have a fine piece of Asian pussy who likes to play rough, on the house of course. She's just your type Tiggy. C'mon, it's an 'I'm sorry' present." Ashley ran her elegantly manicured fingernail under his chin.

"Sarah, meet Tig and don't be gentle. He likes kinky," Ashley nudged Sarah towards Tig.

"Tigger, she has to work tomorrow night so not too many bruises, 'k," Ashley gently chided the biker with the hint of an evil grin.

"Doll, have I told you how much I love, you?" Tig looked back at Ashley and winked as he and the Asian girl walked through the red velvet curtains. "Only a million times Tiggy," Ashley laughed.

Jax took in the scene with a pang of jealousy, realizing that he had missed this part of Ashley's life. It was a part of her association with SAMCRO that he was going to have to come to terms with. A part that involved jealousy that he didn't like, not one bit, and it was killing him.

Jax continued walking around the room saying 'hi' to more brothers; occasionally getting ribbed about deserving an Oscar for his great acting skills. He fielded a few intermittent questions as to why, but mostly all were in good spirits.

Jax came upon Chibs, as the Scot was watching one of the girls perform acrobatics on one of the stripper poles. As Jax bumped shoulders with the fascinated brother, Chibs turned, "How does the lass turn her body 'ike at?"

Jax laughed, "I'm amazed myself brother. I used to watch them practice all the time and I'm amazed at the arm and leg strength it takes to perform all those tricks."

"Jackie-boy aye taught I'd ne'er see ya agin my boy," Chibs grabbed Jax and gave him a bear hug with the double back slap.

"How ya been Chibby?"

"Holding it together lad, holding it together. Ya given us quite a scare a' these years boy," Chibs shook Jax good naturedly.

"Yea, I did, but it was for a good reason. It looks like the club is doing all right."

"Aye, t'is. I do have some news for ya though boy. Opie came back to Charming the week after ya left."

Jax was dumbstruck. He slowly walked over to a bar table and sank down onto a stool. Chibs walked up beside him and pulled out a stool and sat down.

"Is he okay? Is his family okay? Mary? Piney?" Jax questioned with worry etched on his face.

Chibs reassured the concerned man, "He's fine, Jackie-boy. He ran away from his Mum and came back the next week to live with his Pop. He lived with Piney until he got married."

"Opie got married?" Jax asked surprised.

"Aye, an' has two kids too. Married a goot woman, 'er name was Donna. Real shame dough. She 'as killed couple years 'go in a drive-by."

"Shit, Chibs. Opie's lost his wife and is raising his two kids alone?"

"Well, Piney and 'ary 'elp him out some. It was right after he got out of Chino."

"Jesus Christ, Ope went to Chino?"

"Aye, he was blowing up a truck yard and that fuck-tard Kyle Hobart, ye remember him?" Chibs looked at Jax. Jax nodded his head.

"Well, that asshole was Opie's get away and de idiot panicked when 'e heard the sirens. 'e just left him there to take all the heat alone."

Jax slammed his hand down on the table, "I hope ya'll killed the bastard."

"We stripped 'es patch, but the vote wasn't unanimous to meet Mr. Mayhem. Opie, of course, ne'er turned on 'es brudder and did the five years no questions asked."

"Jesus Christ. Kyle fucking Hobart. That asshole was such a dick to us when we were growing up. Always had such a hard on to bring us down and make himself look better than us, always had to be big guy on campus. He was only about six or seven years older than us but he was a huge prick. He worked at the shop during the summer and after school. All he did was grunt jobs but Gemma made him drive me and Ope around since he had his license. Then when he got older and prospected and then patched, he lorded it over us. Of course, he'd be a pussy when the shit hit the fan."

"Aye, he ne'er amounted to much," Chibs grimaced.

"Opie works with boom?" Jax laughed.

"Aye, he does all the blasting work for the club and if 'es not 'round then Bobby fills in."

"That's hilarious because Opie always had a thing for pyro, so it makes perfect sense he would go into that for the club." Jax grinned.

"You both 'ave something else in common Jackie-boy" Chibs said with a little twinkle in his eye. "Seventeen years apart and ye boys still think alike."

"What are ya talking about, Chibby?"

"You both al'ays did have an eye for the u'vely ladies. I see u've got the u'vely Ashley and Opie has one of Luann's girls, Lyla. She's one of the Saffron Sisters."

"No fucking way! Ope's dating a porn star!" Jax was stunned.

"Yes 'e is. Your two u'vely lasses would be great friends. It's time to come home, lad. The club needs ya. Opie needs ya."

Jax sat back in his chair, the thought running through his head, 'Opie needs me and I need Opie. Friends for life is what we always said.'

* * *

Summer 1987

"If you boys are going to run around, then do it somewhere else. The garage is for working not a fucking playground. Opie you know better, you too, Jax." Piney Winston went over and cuffed the two ten-year old boys on the back of the head.

"Ow, Pop, we weren't hurting anything and we weren't near anything either." Opie whined in the way only a pre-adolescent boy could do.

J.T. Teller walked out of the office, with a stack of paperwork in his hands, "Hey, cool it boys, take a seat out at the picnic tables and Kyle will take you home in a little bit."

"Dad, really, we have to ride with Kyle?" Jax also whined.

J.T. looked at his eldest son, "Yea, you do and when the two of you get to the house, don't give your mom grief about it either. She just got Thomas down. That's why she couldn't come pick ya'll up."

The boys slowly ambled over to the picnic table scuffing their feet, each mumbling how much they hated Kyle. As they sat down a 1972 Cherry Red Mustang pulled into the parking lot. Both young boys' mouths dropped down to their chests when out stepped a long-legged blonde with tits big enough to beat both sides of a bass drum. She had on a skirt that was short enough that the boys got a good glimpse when she bent over to grab her purse.

Both boys punched each other. Jax whispered to Opie,"Did you see that?"

Opie replied, not impressed, "I've seen that in my Pop's magazines and the ones lying around the clubhouse."

Jax gulped, "I know but I've never seen it in person."

When she paused and adjusted her miniscule shirt, both boys simultaneously whispered, "Wow."

The girl was really just a run of the mill Crow eater, but very impressionable to a ten-year old boy who hadn't seen many voluptuous women in the flesh. This was their fully-fledged introduction to Crow eaters. This was their first live shot at pussy close up, well, as close up as across the Teller parking lot was going to get them without the Gemma hawkeye.

When the girl started walking to the clubhouse, Kyle Hobart dropped his broom in the garage and ran out to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Hey, Dawn, did ya miss me? I know you wanna go inside and show me some TLC."

Dawn picked up Kyle's arm with two of her fingers like she was a removing a dead bug.

"When you grow up little boy, then come back and we can talk," she responded with disdain in her voice and continued walking into the clubhouse.

Following the display, Jax and Opie were rolling around on top of the picnic table in laughter. Repeating in a high pitch voice, mimicking Dawn, "Grow up little boy", "I'm not touching you now," "You disgust me."

It could have been that the entire scene was funny, their hatred for Kyle, or both; but to Kyle, it added fuel to the fire that ten-year old boys were mocking his being shot down.

Kyle wanted to be SAMCRO bad and he wanted everything that came with it, mostly the women. The women loved the patch and the locals respected it. That's what he wanted most of all. As he walked back to the garage, he could still hear the laughter of those boys ringing in his ears. Those pipsqueaks annoyed the shit out of him. Just because those two were legacies they were automatically in the club. They'd never have to scrounge and beg for their patch. He'd definitely show them a thing or two about respect.

When he got back to the garage he hollered over to his cousin Dog, "I'm going to take the boys over to Gemma's now." Dog had just finished trade school and was Junior Mechanic. He had gotten him this part-time clean up job for the summer.

Kyle walked up to Piney and J.T., "Okay, if I take the runts to Gemma's now? I'll grab everyone lunch while I'm out, pick it up on my way back."

"Sure, kid sounds like a great idea," J.T. handed him a wad of money for the lunches.

Kyle walked back to the boys and yelled for them to get in the wrecker. Opie looked to Jax, "I'm not getting in the middle, you're smaller than me."

"I'm not sitting next to Kyle."

"You're smaller, so you're sitting in the middle."

Kyle had no patience for the two squabbling kids, "Get in the God damn truck or I'll run over you both."

Jax conceded and crawled up first and sat in the middle, but he squeezed up next to Opie while Opie sat hugging the passenger door.

"You two think you're hilarious don't you? One day things are going to happen and I'm going to be there and bite you in the ass. When that happens, let's see who's laughing then," Kyle laughed evilly.

Jax even at ten was ever the old soul and very prophetic, "You may be laughing then, just remember SAMCRO always, always wins in the end."

Opie nodded knowingly.

Kyle looked at Jax as though the boy had three heads or suddenly sprouted antlers and just shook his head to clear his vision. He thought the boy really was just as strange as his old man.

They arrived at Gemma's and he let them out. Not another word had been said. When the tow truck turned at the corner, both boys again doubled over in hysterics as they remembered the scene. They ran into the house still laughing.

"Mom, we're home!" yelled Jax. "Moooommmm, we're starving," drawled out Opie.

"Hey, you two animals, keep it down to a low roar, Thomas is resting. I don't want him up and running around yet. He needs to take it easy as much as possible," Gemma shouted.

Never mind that Gemma's barking was just as loud as or louder than the boys. Growing up with Gemma you became accustomed to her yelling and tuned out what wasn't directed at you. Sometimes you even tuned out what was intended for you.

She walked into the kitchen where the boys had already gotten into a bag of chips and had made a trail of crumbs all over the floor on the way to their perches on the island. Gemma let out a sigh.

The eternal Obsessive Compulsive, ready to explode, tried to remain calm, "Both of you, outside. I'll bring lunch out to you. Do you boys always have to leave the refrigerator door open?"

Jax looked up with his baby blue eyes feigning innocence, "You're just gonna open it right back in just a sec anyway to fix our lunch." Jax dodged the punch as she walked over and kissed both boys on the tops of their heads.

"Scoot, I'll bring your lunch out when I get it ready."

* * *

The boys sat out in the back yard eating and talking.

They were watching Gemma on the deck as she had her hatbox of guns spread out on the patio table. Gemma had them carefully apart as she cleaned and oiled them. It was a beautiful day and she had decided it was too pretty to be inside. Thomas was peaceful for a rare occasion and was settled in his room. This was the perfect opportunity to get this necessary job done.

Opie punched Jax on his arm and whispered, "Do you see what I see?"

"What? It's just Mom cleaning her guns."

"Do you wanna play a trick on her? I've got the perfect joke."

"Sure, tell me." As Opie filled Jax in, it took all he had for Jax not to hoot and holler in glee at the picture of how Gemma would react.

In just a few short minutes, Gemma had not noticed that the boys had disappeared out of the back yard. She was concentrating intently on the delicate job of cleaning and oiling the guns and putting them back together perfectly. Out of the blue, fifty or more fire crackers exploded at the edge of the deck, sending Gemma at least five feet in the air. She just knew she had set off one of the guns.

She screamed, "Jesus Christ, Holy Mother of God!" as she dropped the gun she had been cleaning.

Both boys were in hysterics rolling on the ground. Needless, to say by the time Gemma realized that it was a joke, she was not impressed. The boys saw the Irish start to steam out of her ears and they bolted around the house. Gemma was immediately on the phone to the garage.

"John Thomas Teller, you and Piney Winston get your fucking asses over to this house right now or your first born sons will not be alive within the next hour!" She slammed the phone down.

J.T. yelled out into the garage at Piney, "911! Gemma on the warpath, boys got her blood boiling, gotta go now."

Both men jumped on their bikes and headed for J.T.'s house.

They got there within ten minutes, the woman was still fuming and pacing around in front of the house while the boys were nowhere in sight. When Gemma explained what the boys had done, both J.T. and Piney exploded into laughter, which added fuel to Gemma's rage.

"J.T. this isn't funny. This scared the shit outta me," Gemma ranted and repeatedly pointed her perfect claw of a finger in his chest to make clear she was pissed.

J.T. backed up to escape the daggered finger, "Come on Gem, just think it over for a minute. It is hilarious and you know it."

J.T. looked deep into her eyes and as he gently walked towards her he began calming her down. As soon as he reached her, J.T. took her in his arms and Gemma began to laugh. Even through her laughter she said, "I'm still gonna kill 'em."

Jax yelled from the corner of the house, "Is it safe to come out now?"

Piney straightened up after catching his breath from laughing the entire time, "Yes, boys come out."

J.T. and Piney looked at the boys who still had impish grins on their faces and everyone continued laughing.

Gemma put her hands on her hips, "Just for that, you boys have to mow and landscape the entire yard for a month. Jesus needs a vacation."

Both boys in unison groaned, "Mom."

She wouldn't back down, "Don't Mom me. Nope, I coulda had a heart attack. You both know I have a heart condition."

They looked at each other and admitted defeat by shrugging their shoulders. "Okay, we're sorry," both boys said semi-apologetically.

"We're gonna go back and finish our lunch now is that okay. We'll start on the yard work after we eat."

"That's a plan," winked Gemma.

They walked away, Gemma looked at J.T. and Piney and muttered, "Those two are gonna be the death of me," as she shook her head.

"That's my boys," J.T. said as he turned and got back on his bike.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Piney agreed with his famous gruff laugh.

* * *

The boys were quietly finishing their lunch.

"You're my best pal, Opie."

"You're mine, Jax."

"Let's be blood brothers. We always say we're brothers from different mothers, so let's become blood brothers." Jax reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife given to him by J.T. which belonged to J.T.'s father.

He took the knife and cut it carefully across his palm. A single line split the skin and blood began to trickle out forming a thin crimson trail. Jax handed the knife to Opie who repeated the simple action. They then clasped their two bleeding palms together.

"Brothers forever." They both hugged and patted each other's back.

"Friends for life," as they both repeated the pats on the back.

_PRETEND_

_Once in a while I act like a child, I feel like a kid again._

_It gets like a prison in the body I'm living in._

'_Cause everyone's watching and quick to start talking_

_I'm losing my innocence._

_Wish I were a little boy without the weight of the world._

_It would be nice to start over again before we were men._

_I'd give, I'd bend, let's play pretend._

_Remember the time we had soda for wine._

_We got by on gratitude._

_The worst they could do to you was check your attitude._

_Yeah, when fights were for fun we had water in guns_

_And a place we could call our own._

_How we lost hold of home I guess I'll never know._

_It would be nice to start over again before we were men_

_I'd give, I'd bend, let's play pretend._

_And when it's the end our lives will make sense._

_We'll love, we'll bend, let's play pretend._

_It's not gonna be long before we're all gone with nothing to show for them._

_Stop taking lives come on let's all grow up again._

_It would be nice to start over again before we were men._

_I'd give, I'd bend, let's play pretend._

_And when it's the end our lives will make sense._

_We'll love we'll bend, let's play pretend._

by Lights

A/N The story of the firecracker prank actually is from a YouTube video. Look it up it is hilarious. I also want to thank all my new followers. I hope that I've contacted each of you. This past week has been a difficult one with my extended hospital stay, but I hope this chapter is worth it. Thanks everyone for supporting this story.


	8. Work

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR CHARACTERS FROM SOA OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH KURT SUTTER. I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS OF ASHLEY PIERCE AND JOSHUA TALBOT AND ANY OTHER OC.**

I'm constantly amazed at how my beta's continue to put up with me. I can't give enough thank you's to Laughingwarrior, MuckyShroom, and EmeraldJewelSparkle for their continuous support. My girls in the Freak Circle; I look forward every day to the laughs and encouragement we all give to each other.

Chapter 8

WORK

The early morning sunlight cascaded over the room as Jax lay in silence. No steel bars clanging, no prisoners yelling, no metal keys in locks, just perfect stillness.

Jesus Christ, he was glad to finally be home, in his own bed, with his son down the hall and his Old Lady beside him. He turned his head and looked at her. God damn, she was perfect. Lying on her stomach, her mocha hair fanned around her pillow in waves. A wisp of hair moving back and forth was the only tangible proof that she was breathing. Jax took his finger and gently moved the offending hair away from her face. Ashley didn't stir.

Jax smiled as he remembered how deeply she slept. She could probably sleep through a tornado. He wondered how she heard Abel if he woke up during the night. As if on cue, Abel called from his room, "Mommy?"

Ashley immediately rolled over and called out, "Abel, are you okay?"

"Can, I get up now?"

Ashley looked at Jax and smiled, "Yes, baby you can get up and come on in here."

Abel came running down the hallway and pounced in the middle of the bed. He then jumped on Jax. Ashley leaned over and kissed the boisterous toddler, "Morning sunshine. What do you want for breakfast?"

Abel giggled as Jax was tickling him, "Pantycakes."

Jax's eyes grew big, his mouth flew open, and he stopped tickling Abel, "What?"

"I want pantycakes. Mommy makes 'em best."

"It's what he's always called them. It's too cute so I've never corrected him," Ashley laughed.

After breakfast Abel dragged Jax into the backyard. Jax wanted to see anyway so he held his son's hand and outside they ventured. Jax was amazed at the changes made in his three year absence.

The previously ordinary, plain yard was long gone. Jax was now looking out into the yard of a very spoiled little boy. He also realized that his Old Lady really had a green thumb.

It was apparent to Jax that his brothers had been helpful in some of the yard improvement as well. An impressive wooden swing set dominated the left side of the yard. This swing set wasn't basic by any stretch of the imagination. It included a glider, teeter-totter, two swings, plus sliding board. To finish the amazing work of art, and indeed the craftsmanship made it a work of art, rubber mulch was spread generously under the entire set to protect little bodies.

Jax turned and looked at Abel climbing on a toddler- size motorized motorcycle. Of course, there was a motorized two-seater Jeep to complement the motorcycle. Jax couldn't begin to count all the toys in what looked to be a five foot by five foot wooden sand box. Jax shook his head and chuckled.

Ashley had added a small waterfall in one corner of the yard surrounded by a rock garden with reading benches on each side. A gazebo had been added on the opposite corner with a table and four chairs inside. Various flowers and shrubs were planted all down the entire fence line on each side and around the gazebo. The final transformation was the patio. What had been just a bare brick patio was now covered with an awning to protect people from the hot Nevada sun from beating down so harshly. At the end was an exercise area where Ashley worked out.

This was an amazing transformation. Jax was proud of all that Ashley had accomplished. She really worked hard at taking care of their son and their home. Damn, she worked hard. There it was. That fucking job was nagging him again. He was going to take care of this.

Ashley came outside after cleaning up from breakfast. She was dressed in her workout clothes. As she began her yoga positions, he remembered just how flexible she had been last night when they got home from the party. The little devil on his shoulder spoke up 'just think how flexible she was with your brothers from SAMCRO.'

Jax looked back at his son, "Abel, you keep on playing and I'll watch you while I talk to Mommy." Abel nodded.

Jax sat down on one of the patio chairs closest to Ashley's workout area and lit a cigarette. He was trying to figure out a suitable way to broach the subject. He decided the direct approach was best.

"Darlin', I need to talk with you about something that's been bothering me since the party last night," Jax said matter of factly.

Ashley paused in mid-stretch, "This doesn't sound good. In fact, sounds a little ominous."

"I know that when I was convicted you had no problem accepting the length of my sentence. I recognize that we agreed after we found out about the baby that you would go back into the business after having Abel. I know that I agreed to this only because of the prison clause and that my brothers wouldn't use it because you're my Old Lady. I know I said I didn't have a problem with it."

"Yea, so what's the problem?" questioned Ashley with just a hint of irritation.

"I didn't know I was going to have to face SAMCRO, who had no idea who you were and whose you were. It really bugs me that you were sleeping with guys I know, that I consider brothers. Guys that I have to face now knowing they've repeatedly shared all the intimate parts of you; parts that I don't particularly want my brothers to have seen. The more I think about it, the more I don't want anyone else seeing or using."

Ashley stopped her work out and stood up. She took a slow drink of water while trying to collect her thoughts.

"I went back into the business end as you call it because I wanted to support our family. We needed the extra income, Jax, and I made good money. I never treated it as anything more than a job. It was simple as that, a plain business transaction. You are the one getting your boxers in a bunch over it."

Ashley sat back down and resumed her stretching.

Jax's quick temper surged through him as he jumped up and yelled, "You're my Old Lady and I'm telling you, that as of right now, you're stopping. That's final!"

Ashley jumped up when Abel stopped his playing and ran over to his parents, "Daddy why are you mad at Mommy?"

"It's okay baby. We're just playing a game. It's a game for grown- ups and it's called 'who can yell the loudest'. This game is only for grown-ups okay." Ashley soothed the little boy as she tousled his blonde curls.

"Go back to your toys and Mommy and Daddy are going inside to finish playing the game, okay?" Ashley pushed Abel toward the swing set. Abel looked skeptical.

"Kristina will be here soon to take you to the zoo. Won't that be fun?" Ashley quickly changed the subject.

Abel perked up, "Yay, I love the monkeys."

Ashley turned and with a jerk of her head to Jax, indicated for him to join her inside.

Ashley knew that she really needed to remain calm, but she was getting pissed. She had been on her own for three years and had gone through so much. Now, Jax had only been home twenty-four hours and had already started barking orders, never giving consideration to what her plans had been.

As soon as they were inside the family room, Ashley shut the sliding door trying not to slam it and break the glass. She really wanted to slam it, but instead she looked out towards Abel making sure he had resumed playing. She whirled around placing her hands on her hips.

"First of all, did you ever consider that I had already decided I was going to stop working the trade when you got home?"

"Second, I realize I'm your Old Lady. Boy, do I realize I'm your Old Lady and I will do whatever you ask of me. Have you given one iota of thought to what I've been through the past three years? I went through a difficult pregnancy, alone. I delivered our son, alone. I went through his CHD surgery, alone. I've been raising him, alone. The entire time I was doing this my Old Man has been serving three years in prison."

Jax started to speak and Ashley held up her hand stopping him.

"Third, did you even stop and think how I felt knowing that I had to go back to doing something I loathe? I had to do this so all those hospital bills could be paid. The club sure couldn't pay for it. We didn't have that kind of money put back. I'll be damned if I'm going on welfare and have the state getting involved and risk losing our son."

Ashley was angry, really angry and started to cry.

'Jesus Christ, why does that always happen? Every time I get really mad I start crying,' Ashley silently berated herself. She began to pace around the family room.

"So," she took a deep breath to compose herself, "Now that you've made your dominance as Old Man perfectly clear, I won't be going back to the business. Though, if I had been given the chance to tell you, Uncle Jury and I had already talked. I'm going to be the Manager of the Thunder Club. I'll be making sure all the paper work is in order and up to date with the state licensing. I'll be scheduling the girls' outgoing calls and any in-house appointments. I'll also no longer be performing any dancing numbers except for the pole classes which I'll continue to teach."

With a sarcastic tone she added, "If that's alright with you, of course?"

Jax stood staring at Ashley not sure whether to be angry or proud. He looked at her and one word came out of his mouth.

"Good," as he turned and walked towards the kitchen.

Ashley was stunned. She followed Jax, "Good! Good is all you have to say?"

Jax opened the refrigerator and picked up the milk container. He didn't bother getting a glass and just drank straight from the carton.

"What more is there to say Ash? You said you're quitting that's what I want." Jax put the carton back in the refrigerator closing the door. He turned and looked at Ashley.

"When Kristina gets here, you ready for a long ride out to the desert?"

Ashley stared at Jax dumbfounded. How could he be so cavalier about this? Act as though there had been no discussion. She huffed and turned walking back outside to complete her yoga.

Jax walked over and sat on the sofa then turned on the TV. He just sat with remote in hand. He had gone for so long not being able to choose what to watch, he didn't even change the channel from the cartoon that was showing.

He wasn't watching the TV screen. He was watching the screen in his mind and replaying some memories of the past three years.

* * *

September, 2007

Jax walked in the house through the garage and utility room. As he neared the kitchen, he heard soft crying. He hurried in and found Ashley sitting at the kitchen table tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Darlin' it's going to be okay. Three years will pass in no time. Kristina and the girls will keep you company. Uncle Jury and the club will help you if you need anything," Jax knelt down beside her.

Gently placing his hands on each cheek, he turned her face towards him. He leaned in and kissed her softly. With each thumb he brushed away her tears.

"It's not that you're going away to serve time, Jackson," Ashley continued sniffling.

"Then what is it?" Jax asked perplexed.

Ashley reached out to the table and handed him a pregnancy test stick that he hadn't seen lying there. She looked over to him, "It's positive. That's the fifth one I took today."

Jax stood from his kneeling position and pulled out one of the kitchen chairs, sitting down in stunned silence. Taking a deep breath, "I'm not gonna ask how this happened cause that's obvious, but I'm wondering how is it possible?"

"Apparently, I'm the 0.1% on the packaging where it states the pill is 99.9% effective." She nervously laughed, "Wanna go play the lottery? It seems we have great odds right now."

"Jax what are we going to do? I can't kill our baby, but how can I have this child?" Ashley began to cry again.

Jax was still sitting in a shocked stupor. After a few minutes, Jax looked at Ashley, "Darlin' we'll get through this. It's going to be okay."

Jax leaned back in the chair. He looked over at the woman he loved more than his own life. Jesus Christ, a baby, his son. He knew without a doubt he was going to have a son. He was going to be a father and he was leaving for prison. He was leaving next week for three years. How fucked up was that?

* * *

March, 2008

The guard yelled across the rec room at High Desert State Prison, "Talbot. Come with me."

Jax looked at the other prisoner he was playing cards with as he jumped up, "Sorry man." Jax followed the guard down the long corridor as the guard stopped in front of the bank of phones. The guard motioned to the phones, "Call home."

"Why am I getting an extra call? What's up?" Jax was suddenly really worried. The guard shrugged, "No clue, kid. Your lawyer arranged it through the Warden."

Jax picked up the phone and dialed Ashley's cell. Jury answered, "Hey son."

Jax panicked, "What's going on Uncle Jury? Is it Ashley? Or the baby?"

"Josh, your little boy is here, but Abel has some problems. He's got CHD. The doc says it's a genetic birth defect." Jury sounded weary.

Jax pounded the cold gray concrete wall. Damn Gemma's side of the family.

"Can the doctor's do anything? How's Ashley?"

Jury tried to answer all of Jax's questions, "The baby was a couple of weeks early so we weren't really ready. Ashley has had so much trouble during the pregnancy it's probably a blessing she delivered now. Josh, she's been a trooper throughout all of this."

Jax had cherished every visit Ashley had been physically able to make. He would spend each visit with his hand on her ever expanding belly. He was overjoyed the first time he felt his son kick against his hand.

"What are the docs going to do for Abel?" Jax felt so strange saying his son's name knowing it was now actually attached to a breathing being. At least, he hoped Abel remained breathing. This little Teller boy had to be a fighter. Tellers were always fighters.

Jury answered, "Abel is going in for open heart surgery to repair the hole in his heart. This doctor, she's a specialist in this surgery, her name is Dr. Tara Knowles. She said the first twenty-four hours were critical. I'll let you know Josh as soon as we know something."

Jax took a deep breath, "Take care of them, Uncle Jury, they're my life."

* * *

April, 2008

Jax walked through the big gray steel door. There she was as beautiful as ever, his Old Lady. Ashley already had her figure back after only six weeks. He increased his loping gait and walked over to her and grabbed her in a big hug and kiss. It had been so long since he had been able to see her, Jesus Christ this was sweet.

Walking over to the baby carrier, Jax knelt down. "Man, look at him," as he looked up at Ashley, "He's perfect."

Ashley let out a cross between a laugh and a giggle and unsnapped Abel from his carrier. "Say hello to your Daddy," as she handed the little bundle to Jax. The 6'1" man was standing there in amazement, his mouth wide open, at the small creature he held in his arms.

Ashley reached out to the baby and told Jax, "Hold his head." Ashley couldn't help but grin at the awkwardness Jax had towards holding his son.

"Am I going to hurt him? Is his chest going to bust open or anything? His heart? Is he gonna be okay?" Jax looked down at his miracle baby son. "Hey, Abel, hey," he cooed as he gently rocked the child in his arms.

"How you doing, buddy? You're our tough little fighter," Jax stared intently into the blue eyes of his son who looked back at his father just as intensely, as if to also memorize his face.

To answer Jax's many questions Ashley began, "Jax, Abel made it through the surgery perfectly. The congenital heart defect or CHD was only minimal. It was the blockage not the hole that was the biggest obstacle. Dr. Knowles said he's doing great and expects him to do wonderful. She's moved away and has passed his care over to a Dr. Kohn." Ashley adjusted the Devil's Tribe beanie as Abel started sticking out his tongue and grunting a cry.

Jax laughed, "Thinks he wants one of those puppies almost as bad as I do." Ashley looked up and rolled her eyes. Jax chuckled as he turned and walked to the metal cafeteria table.

They sat down on two of the metal stools facing each other with their son in between, still in Jax's arms. He wasn't letting go while he finally had a chance to hold this beautiful start to his new family.

Looking up at Ashley, Jax apologized, "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

Ashley sweetly accepted the apology, "I know, it's okay. Uncle Jury was in the room."

Jax snickered, "I'm sorry for that too."

Ashley laughed, "He almost fainted, but stood at my head the entire time. Jax, you should have seen him. He was so proud when Abel was born, but was so strong for me the entire time. I was so scared and freaked out about Abel."

Jax looked back down at Abel and gently kissed the top of his head. He leaned over and looked directly into Ashley's eyes, "I promise I'll never miss anything like this again." Jax kissed her with a tender passion that is seen in many a delivery room. A loving bond shown between new parents at the delivery of their child.

The two of them looked down at Abel. Jax laughed, "We created something pretty incredible didn't we?"

"You bet your sweet ass we did," Ashley gently rubbed Jax's arm.

Jax smiled, "Speaking of ass, yours is looking pretty sweet itself and your tits are HOT!"

Ashley giggled, "Abel loves them."

Jax looked down at the now sleeping baby, "Lucky devil, you enjoy them now, cause when I get outta here they're all mine."

"He's beautiful Ash, and you're doing a wonderful job. I love you both so much and can't wait to get home so we can be a real family."

* * *

Present Day

Jax realized that Ashley had gone through fucking hell while he was away. He understood that maybe he had been a bit harsh in his presentation, but he couldn't let her go back to that life. She was the mother of his child, his Old Lady. He had a reputation to uphold in his club.

Now, that all the past had come tumbling out into the present some business needed to be taken care of and sooner rather than later.

Jax had some work to do.

_BLURRY_

_Everything's so blurry and everyone's so fake,_

_And everybody's empty and everything is so messed up_

_Pre-occupied without you, I cannot live at all_

_My whole world surrounds you, I stumble then I crawl_

_You could be my someone, you could be my scene_

_You know that I'll protect you from all of the obscene_

_I wonder what you're doing, imagine where you are_

_There's oceans in between us, but that's not very far_

_Can you take it all away? _

_Well ya shoved it in my face, this pain you gave to me_

_Everyone is changing there's no one left that's real_

_To make up your own ending and let me know just how you feel_

_Cause I am lost without you, I cannot live at all_

_My whole world surrounds you, I stumble then I crawl_

_You could be my someone, you could be my scene_

_You know that I will save you from all of the unclean_

_I wonder what you're doing, I wonder where you are_

_There's oceans in between us, but that's not very far._

_Can you take it all away?_

_Well ya shoved it in my face, this pain you gave to me_

_Nobody told me what you thought; nobody told me what to say_

_Can you take it all away?_

_by Puddle of Mudd_

A/N Before I get the hate messages…You will never see Tara or Kohn mentioned again. I have a sick sense of humor and just threw them in. The pantycakes is a true story. My youngest daughter called pancakes that growing up and we still to this day torment her about it. Thank you to all my new followers. I'm so blessed that you like my story and are choosing to continue reading.


	9. Call from the Past

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONS OF ANARCHY OR CHARACTERS FROM SOA OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH KURT SUTTER. I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS OF ASHLEY PIERCE AND JOSHUA TALBOT AND ANY OTHER OC.**

My beta's have been working overtime lately and I thank them: Laughingwarrior, MuckyShroom, and EmeraldJewelSparkle. My girls in the Freak Circle; we rock don't we?

Chapter 9

Call from the Past

Belfast

The phone rang at Ashby Provisions. Normally there would be no more than one customer in the store at a time. Of course, Maureen Ashby had three and the phone had to pick now to ring.

"Scuse me," she quickly said with a quaint smile. "Lo, Ashby's."

"Mo, is that you?"

"Aye," Maureen recognized the American voice and showed no reaction on her face.

"It's me, Jax."

"Aye."

"Can you talk?"

"I'm really busy right now," she calmly stated. "It would be better if I called ye back later."

"Call me on a secure line at this number."

Maureen quickly wrote down the number and stuck the paper in her jeans pocket. Without saying goodbye she hung up the phone. Turning back to her customers, she finished their transactions.

When all three customers had left the shop she looked over to her daughter Trinity,"Sweetheart, please watch the shop. I have to go upstairs a bit."

Maureen looked at her grown daughter. God, she looked so much like her father. When she smiled it was as if J.T. was standing in front of her all over again.

"You okay Ma?" Trinity asked.

"I'll be fine love. Just gotta take care of something upstairs. I'll be right back down," she patted the blonde girl's arm.

Maureen went up the back stairs to the flat she shared with her daughter. It wasn't much, but was all they needed. There were two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small kitchen, and a living room, plenty big enough for them.

A door off the kitchen opened up to a fire escape, metal stairs leading down to the alley. The alley was the location of SAMBEL's clubhouse. SAMBEL was SOA's Belfast charter. There was also a flophouse next to SAMBEL that Maureen had become owner/manager of almost two years ago. The extra income was nice since McGee's death.

Maureen walked to her bedroom and slowly sat on the bed. 'Something's wrong,' she pondered. 'He called himself Jax. Why would he do that on an open line? Not after each and every one of his precautions all these years.'

She went to her dresser and opened the top drawer. There under the clothing in the back was a burner. She had bought it just for emergencies. She had kept in touch with Jax and Ashley and knew that he had been in prison. This call qualified as an emergency.

Mo carefully punched the numbers. As the phone clicked on the other end, she softly spoke, "Jackson?"

"Mo, I'm so glad to hear your voice. We're secure right?"

"Aye, I'm on one of the throwaways. Why are ye using the name Jax, dear and when did ye get out?"

"I got out yesterday. Clay and SAMCRO were at the clubhouse when I got home. I didn't know they had patched us over. I lost my cool, Mo."

Maureen laughed, "That doesn't surprise me. Did ye kill 'im?"

"No, but I coulda. Anyway, SAMCRO knows about me and my new identity. I had to come clean to the club, Mo. I didn't tell all the truth though."

"What did ye say, son?" Maureen asked with some fear in her voice.

"I didn't mention you or Trinny at all. I just told them I was angry that Clay and Gemma were close at Dad's death. I also said I was upset about Opie leaving the same time."

"Jax there is a lot I need to fill you in on. So much has happened in the last three years. Ashley and I have kept in touch, but there is a great deal she is not aware of that's happened here."

Jax sighed, "Okay."

"SAMCRO came to Belfast and brought Gemma with them," Maureen quickly stated.

"Jesus Christ, when the hell did that happen?" Jax sputtered.

"Around October, '08. They came over looking for you, Jackson."

"Why the hell did they go to Belfast after all that time?"

"Gemma knew that you had come over with your da before he died. She was looking at SAMBEL just in case you ran here. Gemma was desperate for answers and she was doing whatever it took to get any," Maureen tried to explain. "She wants to find you, but she also doesn't want the secret revealed. Neither she or Clay wants that secret out."

"What happened while they were there?" Jax groaned.

"It came out that SAMBEL had two rats that tried to kill SAMCRO while they were here."

"Jesus fucking Christ, Mo, why the hell would anyone want to kill SAMCRO? How did that happen?" Jax was beginning to get irritated. His father's club was going down the toilet.

"I'm not sure of all the details, Jax. I wasn't privy to everything cause of not being in the club. But McGee was one of the rats."

"Are you fucking kidding me? McGee?" Jax was stunned, "McGee was First 9."

"Aye."

"The two of you had been together for years. You didn't see this coming?" Jax was furious.

"Jackson, I just slept and lived with the man to keep me and Trinny safe. Staying with McGee kept me protected by SAMBEL. I never had feelings for him like I did for your da. I will always love J.T. No man will ever measure up in my eyes."

Maureen continued, "One of the girls told me she had heard her Old Man saying McGee was ratting to Jimmy O'Phelan, real bad character. I'm not sure how Clay and SAMCRO tie into all this, but Clay killed McGee and the other rat, the SAA Liam O'Neill."

"Also, I'm pretty sure Gemma suspects Trinny is J.T's daughter too. She was asking around SAMBEL about who was Trinny's da. She never said anything to me or Trinny, but she was constantly givin' 'er the stink eye," Mo added.

Jax paused to mull over this considerable amount of information. Maureen thought she had lost the connection with the length of the silence.

"Jackson, ye still there, son?"

"Oh, yeah, I was just thinking about everything you told me. Anyway, I called because I wanted to tell you that I was out and that I'm taking back my name. I'm also thinking of going back to Charming. I wanted to let you know before I went."

Jax continued, "Mo, it's so wonderful being with my family, finally at home."

"Aye, I'm sure 'tis. Ashley has been doing a great job taking care of that sweet baby. You know I think of him like he's my own grandson."

Jax sighed deeply, "Yea, she has."

"What does that sigh mean boy? She has been working hard to provide for that baby and keeping the bill collectors at bay. It's hard for a single mother to make it. Take it from me, I know. Don't you give her a hard time," Maureen scolded.

"I told her she had to quit the business."

"Aye, I'm sure you didn't TELL her but you DEMANDED. I'm right aren't I? I'm sure that went over like a lead balloon didn't it?" Maureen laughed.

"Could say that," Jax said sheepishly.

"Why don't you just marry the girl, Jackson? The two of ye have the beautiful son. Ye have been together forever and ye both love each other. Make it permanent, love. Give the lass a sense of security. Ye get down on bended knee, Jackson, ye apologize to that girl for the way ye spoke to 'er, then ye ask 'er to marry ye. She's been through hell already. I know you're her Old Man and you're adjustin' to bein' on the outside love, but she's had it just as hard."

"She knows I love her, Mo."

"Aye, but prove it. Show her, marry her Jackson. If ye are really going back to Charming, marry Ashley before ye go. That will protect her and that beautiful wee babe," Maureen pleaded.

"I've gotta go back to the store. I'll tell Trinny you're okay. Marry her Jackson. I love ye, son," Maureen reluctantly ended the call.

Maureen was so relieved that Jax was no longer in prison or in hiding. At least that secret was now out. How much longer would she have to maintain her secret, her love for J.T.? He had been the love of her life, the father of her daughter, and the father of the young man she also considered her son; the grandfather of that beautiful boy she hoped would someday call her grandma.

She hoped that Jax would take her advice and marry Ashley. They were soul mates. They needed to make it legal for Abel's sake, if for nothing else than to prevent Gemma from getting her claws in him. That woman didn't deserve to get one manicured talon on that baby.

"Ma?" Trinity bellowed from down the stairs.

"Coming Trinny," Maureen quickly answered. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before scurrying down the stairs.

Jax ended the call.

'Marry her? Has Mo lost her mind?' Jax questioned.

After rolling that thought about in his mind, Jax remembered a letter from Maureen from many years before. Her advice had always been invaluable. She had to be right on this.

'I'm asking Ashley to marry me. After, I get her over being pissed at me,' Jax smiled.

* * *

January, 1993

Mo,

I'm so glad that dad brought me with him to meet you. I'm a big brother! That's cool! She's pretty.

I promised Dad I would keep the secret. I know everything Mo. Dad trusts me too.

If something happens to Dad, I will take care of the two of you. I promise you. I will never abandon you or Trinny.

Love,

Jax

* * *

January, 1993

Jackson,

I was so glad to receive your letter.

I've enclosed a picture of the four of us from your trip here. I know you want something to look at when you want a reminder of your "other" family.

Jax, I love you as if you were my own. You are truly your father's son. Please don't ever change that.

All my love,

Mo

P.S. Trinny sends her love

* * *

November 30, 1993

Dear Mo,

It happened. What we dreaded and what Dad feared.

Dad was murdered. I'm sure it was Clay and Gemma. His bike went down on Highway 580 and he was dragged about 178 yards by a semi. It was brutal.

Mo, I had to watch him lie in a fucking coma for two days before he died.

While I stayed by dad's bed praying that he was gonna wake up and tell me everything was gonna be okay, Mom and Clay were inseparable. Much like they have been for months.

I can't prove it, but I'm sure that Clay paid off one of the mechanics, Lowell, to sabotage Dad's bike. He disappeared right after Dad's funeral.

Mo, Lowell was the only person Dad trusted to work on his bike. Dad's bike was always in perfect running order. How could his bike suddenly have a mechanical failure?

I've left Charming. I'm living in Indian Hills, Nevada with Uncle Jury. Do you remember Dad talking about him that one night when McGee was over for supper?

I've changed my name. I had to so Gemma and Clay can't find me. She can't ever find me. You and I both know why. Please write me back at the address on the envelope.

I really wish that Trinny could get to grow up knowing Dad like I knew him.

Mo, what am I going to do without him? I love him so much! I don't know if I can do this with him gone.

You and I will just have to keep his memory alive. You're going to have to explain to Trinny, even though she's young, that she can't tell anyone that we're family.

She's smart so maybe she'll be able to do that.

Please keep in touch with me. I can't lose you too.

I love you both,

Joshua Talbot

* * *

December, 1993

Dear Joshua,

I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write you back. Even though, I knew the day would come that I would lose my darling J.T., I still wasn't prepared.

I have his letters that I cherish, now even more so. I'll miss his voice. That warm, soothing voice, as I'm sure you do too.

I completely understand your reasoning for leaving. Your safety is paramount. Someday, the time will come when you can avenge your dad's death. You will be able to run the club that your dad gave his life defending.

Trinny is none the wiser. I told her that her father died and that he was a soldier. There is a noble lad from here with no family. It will be a good cover for all involved. When she is older, then we will fill in the blanks. Right now, when she says she has a big brother from the states the boys from the club just laugh. They chalk it up to little girl fantasy.

Josh, I miss him so. We will have to lean on each other. You know you can call the store anytime. I can get a secure line to return your call. We have to remain close. We're all the family of J.T. that's left.

Love,

Mo

* * *

November, 1996

Dear Mo,

I'm at such a loss. There are such feelings of despair, remorse, and guilt.

I killed a man the other day. It was the first time I had ever pointed a gun at a human being.

Mo, I just walked up to him and pulled the trigger, shot him right through the head.

I didn't do this just for pure malice or without intent. This man and his cohorts kidnapped Ashley and viciously and violently gang raped her in front of a chanting crowd.

This insult to humanity laughed in my face. This vile piece of shit was laughing at what he had done to my beautiful, sweet Ash. I lost it Mo. I just walked straight up to him and shot him.

Even though I know the bastard deserved it, I still feel such immense guilt. I feel as though I've turned into a monster.

Josh

* * *

November, 1996

My darling boy,

Your last letter tore at my heart. The pure agony your lovely Ashley must have endured.

Listen to me son. 'Tis no reason for feeling guilty, no reason at all. You were a man that day, noble, in a sense.

Your father would be so proud that you stood up for her. You protected your Old Lady. You have made her your Old Lady, haven't you Josh?

You must do that now dear. You and she are meant to be together. It was destined on the day you met on that road. Make it so.

When she's your Old Lady she'll stop the business. She'll feel safe and sound enough then. Our sweet Ashley will then know you will take care of her.

All my love,

Mo

_Run Boy Run_

_Run boy run, this world is not made for you_

_Run boy run, they're trying to catch you_

_Run boy run, running is a victory_

_Run boy run, beauty lies behind the hills_

_Run boy run, the sun will be guiding you_

_Run boy run, they're dying to stop you_

_Run boy run, this race is a prophecy_

_Run boy run, break out from society_

_Tomorrow is another day and you won't have to hide away_

_You'll be a man, boy, but for now it's time to run_

_Run boy run, this ride is a journey to_

_Run boy run, the secret inside of you_

_Run boy run, this race is a prophecy_

_Run boy run, and disappear into the trees_

_Tomorrow is another day and when the night fades away_

_You'll be a man, boy, but for now it's time to run_

_by Woodkid_

A/N Thanks to all my followers old and new. Ya'll are awesome and the reviews encourage me every day to keep on doing what I'm doing. Thank you for that. As you can probably tell, I like music so I choose lyrics that go with each chapter. I don't claim any of those and credit the band with each one.


End file.
